Teen Hunter: Battle lines (SERIES BEING RE- WROTE)
by Trident-Hero
Summary: Sequel to PJ-TeenHunte set in season 3 teen wolf season 8 SN. With an Alpha pack on the loose, mysterious deaths, and a whole new level of hunter The pack is crashing down. But when a friend everyone thought was dead shows up with glowing red eyes hope is found. Can they win this battle or just be another pack slayed by the Alphas. rated M for violence language and sex. (cancelled)
1. Chapter 1

**this is the sequel to team if you have not read that one go check it out. First because you will not know what is going on the season you will have the Winchesters Percy basically so that's what's going to happen but overall it's going to be focusing on the Alpha pack and the Winchesters because the everyone else thinks that the Alpha pack is killing killing them and it's a Stiles of course and so when it isn't dumb you know shit hits the fan and everything goes through the roof and yeah so this is a start hope you like it**

 **Teen Hunter: Battle Lines**

 **Starts in season three A episode 4**

 **chapter one**

 **Miss me?**

A boy with shaggy black hair stood in the shadows. He glared at the two men in the dinner across the street. "FBI Agents my ass," he growled as he continued to watch them. Of course he knew why they where here. A shit ton of birds flew into highschool Windows. Three people have gone missing to end up dead. Oh and there's an Alpha pack that have killed one of Derek's pack already and tried to kill another.

Of course they didn't know about the rivaling packs yet but he knew in a town like Beacon Hills it wouldn't be long to find out. Especially these hunters. Argents wife's brothers sons? Something like that. They weren't meant to be messed with. Of course he knew that. But neither was he. He came back to life and watched over his friends. He wanted to reveal himself many times but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't.

The boy was thrown from his thoughts when he saw the Very familiar black Camaro drive by and pull in to the diner parking lot. Out stepped Derek Hale and his sister Cora. Derek glanced at the Impala across the lot, a concerned look flashing his face before shrugging it off. He smiled at his sister who he was very happy to see alive.

The boy watching found her very attractive. When she was alone sometimes he would bump into her at the store or a gas station. She didn't know who he was. But all the boy knew was his friends seemingly went in shock at his death. Only one of them had seen him and he shook it off as a hallucination since he was being sedated. Isaac was never the bright one though.

The only person in this town that knew he was alive was himself. He frowned wishing he could talk to his friends. He found himself longing for Lydia. But he couldn't bring him self to bring her back to him. And of course Erica but she was dead. When he found out the news he almost killed the alpha that did it. But he couldn't exactly fight five alphas by himself. Sure he was a demon wolf but an untrained one and not a match for even the blind one of the evil alpha pack.

But he couldn't hide in the shadows forever and not letting Derek or his sister get fooled by the Hunters that seemed to escape death and oh and have an angel on their side, the same on that gave him back his knife. The boy sighed as he decided to do something. He waited 5 months in the shadows. Un heard of presumed dead. This boy's name is Christopher P. Argent Jr. Aka - Perseus Argent the dead werewolf/hunter.

He flashed his eyes red in he shadows. If he was going to do this he needed a pack. And if that meant Peter so be it. He zipped up his leather jacket and walked across the non busy street. He walked to the diner opening and opened the door. The hunters just gave him a glance and Derek gave him a long state before shaking his head. He listened to his conversation.

"What is it?" Cora asked him.

"Nothing," Derek assured her.

"Well it looks like you just saw a ghost," she informed him.

"It's just this presence I haven't really felt since Percy died," he confessed.

"Percy? Are you finally going to tell me about this Percy your pack idolizes," Cora asked.

He ordered his food and confined to listen.

"You already know from what Isaac told you," Derek said.

"I know that when he joined your pack him and Isaac became really good friends and the other beta Erica and him where friends with benefits," Cora informed Derek.

"That and, he was the longest wolf to hold of a delta," Derek said.

"What's the average time span?"

"A week or less... He survived months before it killed him... He didn't have a chance to hold on to fight it, the stupid Kanima finished him off."

Cora squeezed Derek's hand. "Long story short, he was the best fighter, most logical thinker and he put everyone before him," he informed Cora. "Sounds like..." She stopped herself before speaking. "I know it sounds just like Laura," Derek said.

Percy sat in the seat behind Derek. He put headphones in so they thought he was listening to music.

"Oh and he was immune to wolfsbane," he added. "Impossible," Cora exclaimed. "Well he's not exactly here to prove it but ask anyone else he was," Derek assured her. "Still can't believe he died," he mumbled. "You couldn't do anything he literally begged you to save Scott and not him," she said.

Percy smiled. Apparently in death he gained a lot of respect. Percy hoped that he was making the right decision. He got lost in thought he realized that Derek and Cora were leaving. Also it was pouring outside. But as Derek and Cora got in their car the hunters quickly got up.

Oh no not good not good at all.

Percy got up and followed them outside. They quickly ran to their car cans followed Derek.

No not good at all.

Percy didn't have a good but didn't mind the rain. Even though he was soaked it wasn't like he even had a phone anymore. So what he did was run. He ran in the shadows following them. He realized the hunters went a different way. But Percy didn't care he was still going to follow Derek. He didn't have a good feeling about just stopping when he was this far. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen. And an Impala pulling out In front of the Camaro and the screeching of brake justified that.

He watched from afar as Derek angrily got out. "What the hell!" He exclaimed. The driver of the hunters just pulled out a gun. Derek took a step back. Cora got out from the passengers seat.

"Your going to kill people! You might not know what your doing but your a danger to everyone and yourselves," the taller one with long hair said. "What?" Cora asked taking a step forward. Just the lighting struck behind the driver and he flinched and he accidentally fired his gun. It hit Cora in the shoulder and she fell backwards. The blue steam coming from it was assuring Percy it was wolfsbane.

Percy heard Derek growl just to be shot twice. They where going to die without those bullets. "That was for are cousin," long hair growled. "What cousin?" Derek asked gasping for breath. "Chris Argent Jr.! Aka Percy how do you explain claw marks in his gut? Huh! You did that to him!" The driver yelled.

Percy made up his mind. He didn't know who these hunters thought they where. But they where family. But then again Derek is more family than they ever where. And seeing them on the ground slowly dying and Derek's words earlier convinced me.

Percy pov. (1st person)

"HEY!" I yelled coming from my hiding spot. The two hunters eyes widened. "Step away from the werewolves!" I yelled at them again. "Who are you!?" Driver asked. I smirked at him. "Isn't it obvious? I'm an alpha," I said flashing my eyes red. Cora looked up at me in shock.

The hunters looked at eachother. "Now I don't want any trouble but I need 3 of your bullets," I informed them. "What? Why?" Long hair asked. "To save their lives duh," I said. "And if we don't?" The driver asked. I smirked. "I'll just take them from you," I informed them. "We'll see about that," Driver said shooting at my leg. It hit my thigh and I grimaced in pain. "No!" Cora yelled. I just glanced back at her and gave her a wink. Her eyes widened as the bullet came out of my leg and healed. "Uh," long hair said.

"Just give me the bullets," I said not wanting to cause them any harm. Driver pulled out his clip. "Dean?" Long hair asked. "Sammy shut up, we'll deal with this later right now let's just focus on living," Dean said. He tossed me three bullets and I caught them. A second later the hunters where in the car driving away. I turned back towards Cora and Derek.

"Get in the car!" I ordered. They did as I said. I hopped in the drivers seat. I sped all the way to Derek's apartment. Thankfully I had been enough stalker to the pack I knew where they met up at. I drifted into the parking garage and I pulled Cora out while Derek stumbled to his feet. "Why doesn't the elevator ever work?" I grumbled as I saw the out of order sign. I sighed as I kicked open the door to the stairs and ran up. "Which floor?" I asked Derek. "Top... Who are you, why are you helping me?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later no time!" I called back. I sprinted up the stairs and Derek opened the loft open. "This wolfsbane is stronger than the others," he informed me. I saw him stumbled and fall. "PETER!" I yelled. The former alpha came down the steps amazed by what he saw. I threw him two bullets. "Help him!" I yelled. "Your supposed to be dead," Peter said. "Yeah and so are you," I growled back.

I sat Cora down and poured the gun powder in my hand. "Please work like Scott told me," I prayed. I jammed it in Cora's wound and her eyes flashes gold as she screamed in agony. He claws gripped onto my forearm and her claws dug into my skin. I gasped in pain and confusion as visions started running through my eyes.

It was my life from the moment I had been bitten. Well at least all the high lights. When Cora finally let go she looked at me shocked. Derek sat up as he could actually see clearly know and his eyes widened. "Percy!?" He exclaimed. Cora still sat there looking shocked. "How are you alive?" He asked. "I fought the delta and woke up in my casket... I used my super strength to crawl my way to the surface," I answered him.

"Cora are you ok?" Derek asked. Cora came out of her daze. "He- he- he's been back since before I was even in California," she exclaimed. Derek and Peters eyes widened. "I thought you where dead," Derek said shocked. "Look I know but you would be shocked about how I actually helped you," I informed him. "How?" Derek asked. "Who do you think gave Stiles the information about the bank? Who do you think rescued Isaac from the hospital? And what do you call what I just did?" I asked.

I started walking towards the door. "Percy you don't have anywhere to go!" Cora called out to me. Man how did she go through my memories. "Percy... Please... Stay," Derek begged. I took a deep breath. I didn't have anywhere to go they where right about that.

"Fine," I said after a long wait. Derek took a sigh of relief. "There's a guest bed upstairs use it... It looks like you haven't slept in weeks," Derek said. "Months, actually... To afraid to fall asleep thinking I'm going to wake up and be trapped in that room again," I said. "What room?"

Peter asked.

"The place I fought 3 weeks in running in circles running from my self! Do you have any idea what that was like? Seeing yourself with an Evil glint in your eyes but it's not you? Having yourself chasing you through miles and miles of woods? Till you had to fight? And he would just keep getting back up, I swear I saw my self die a hundred times... But I never died once... I never even blinked the whole time I was there... You never got tired and you never blinked slept or ate... Just running from the thing trying to kill you," I exclaimed.

"The delta?" Derek asked. "Yeah." "Well how did you escape?" Cora asked me. My hand started shaking violently. "I ripped it into thousand pieces," I said suddenly feeling weak. "Does that mean?" Peter asked not finishing his sentence. "Does that mean what?" Cora asked. Derek looked at me an eyebrow raised.

But then there was three Derek's. "Hey why are there three of you Derek?" I asked. "Yep he is defiantly sleep deprived," Peter said. "Cora take him upstairs," Derek said. I let Cora lead me up to a room. She opened a door to a small room that had a bed, dresser, desk and a door leading to a bathroom. "You need to sleep," Cora informed me helping me over to the bed. "I can't," I informed her. "Percy I'm not a doctor but I'm pretty sure 4 months without a decent sleep is bad," she informed me. "I just need coffee," I informed her.

She put her hand on my chest using super strength. To hold me back. I was to weak to resist. Usually the cold nights kept me awake but sitting on the most comfortable thing I had sat on in weeks with a hot girls hand pressed against my chest I felt oddly warm and and tired. "Now sleep," she said pushing me back onto the bed. My head hit the pillow and she turned back and looked at me. She pursed her lips before coming back.

She felt my forehead for a fever but flinched when she accidentally took some pain away from me. "Your in constant pain, why?" She asked. "Because everyone around me gets hurt and I can't stop it," I told her. "Maybe you can if you get some sleep," she said. Squeezing my hand. I smiled at her and I rolled over on one side closing my eyes sleep overtaking me.

My dreams where confusing. I saw Derek's pack fighting in the hospital, Someone crashing through a window and Scott saying, "I'm an alpha now. "

I was awakened from my sleep when an alarm went off. It seemed to go through the whole building. I slowly got up and peeked down from the top of the stairs. I saw Cora on the ground a big guy holding her down by the throat. I also saw a woman red blazing eyes stabbing Derek in the back through the gut with a metal pole.

My conversation with Cora came back to me. I mean I had some sleep don't know how long but I feel fine. I jumped from the second story and landed behind the Alpha woman. "I didn't think you where on the guest list?... And please put the pole away before somebody gets hurt," I said.

She pulled the pole out of Derek and kicked me back towards the big guy. He let go of Cora and swiped at me. I dodged and back flipped over him. I used my claws scrapping his back on the way down. Big guy fell down and it was me and The women. "So are we going to stand here all day or?" I asked. She growled at me and charged. She tried to use the pole to stab me but I sidestepped and grabbed it. I pulled it from her grasp and threw it towards the ground.

"Now this is a fair fight," I commented. "Fair? Your a beta you'll die!" She growled. I smirked. "Trust me I've already done that not fun," I said. She gave me a confused look. I sensed the big guy coming up from behind me. I ducked and looked up to see a fist fly and hit the girl in the face. She stumbled backwards.

I kicked upwards catching the big guy off guard and then I picked up the pole. I hit him in the face once and then drove it through his gut. I heard a growl and turned around. "Aww is the big bwad alphwa angwy? Yes you are yes you are! Bad dog very bad dog," I taunted. She took the bait and charged at me. Every single one of her strikes was filled with anger.

I blocked another after another blow easily. I was toying with her. For some reason I felt more powerful than I did when I first entered the building. "Come on is that the best you got?" I asked. She kicked me back and twirled in the air kicking me in the face her long claw nail slicing my cheek. I felt blood oozing out but I didn't check it. She stood before me her fangs baring her claws extended and her eyes red.

"My turn," I said. I focused a second before I flashed my eyes red and fully shifted. She took a step back. "Your not a beta?" She said. Cora and Derek looked at me shocked. "No but you'll be less than that soon," I growled. With that I charged sliding at the last second taking out her legs. I jumped up again with a flying kick hit her in the face. She swiped at me but I spun over her arm. I slashed her stomach and she grimaced in pain. "Your going to regret that," she growled.

I just smirked.

She angrily started thrusting her arms towards me trying to hit me anywhere. I took this to my advantage. I grabbed her arms and broke them. She screamed out in pain before I head butted her. She stumbled backwards and I then gutted her with my left hand. I extended my right to slash her throat. But someone grabbed it. I saw a man with dirty blonde hair a walking stick and sunglasses. "No no no," he said before extending his claws and slashing my chest.

The big guy ran over to me and held me back and the girl widely slashed at me. I saw so much blood and felt so much pain. Then I was thrown over by Derek and Cora. Cora rushed to my side. "Ow," I mumbled. She gave me a worried look. Thinking hey I think I'm dying again why don't I say something stupid and rash cause yolo!?

"You know your really cute when you look worried," I stated. She managed a smile. And I felt something click inside of me something I hadn't felt since I first kissed Lydia. But this time I think Cora felt it to as her eyes widened. I started to black out I saw Cora fall backwards as well.

Time skip.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed lunging forward. I realized I was chained up in the bathroom shower warm water hitting me. I looked

Down and saw a shit ton of blood. I glanced at my chest and saw tons of former bone deep gashes that looked like I was sliced by a knife.

The glass door in front of me was fogged up and I realized the whole room was full of it. I heard a door open and then glass panel was slid open.

"Oh good your up, I have some people who want to meet you," said Derek. I looked up and saw Scott, Isaac, Cora, Lydia, Allison, Derek, and Stiles. At seeing my face the others eyes widened. "Hey guys, miss me?" I asked smirking at them.


	2. I know you feel the way I feel

**I do not own SN or TW**

 **so ik the authors note last time was confusing well because it was supposed to because sure you may know what the general thing is going to happen but you don't know what Percy is doing what Sam and Dean are doing and also do you want Percy to have a beta? Like have to bite someone to save there life or because he saved his/hers life and she wants to be able to protect her self if so leave an O/C idea in a review or PM me. It must have these**

 **Name-**

 **Age-**

 **Gender-**

 **Hair color-**

 **Human eye color-**

 **personality-**

 **best thing they can do as a wolf-**

Dean pov.

"Ok what was that?!" Sam asked pacing around the room. "Apparently that kid is an "Alpha" and has belong red eyes... Is it a Vamp?" I offered.

"No why would a vamp protect werewolves?" Sam asked. "Because werewolves can't heal from wolfsbane bullets in 4 seconds!" I exclaimed.

"Then what the hell was it!?" Sam asked. "Sammy I didn't know ten seconds ago and I'm even more clueless than I was then!" Sam sat down on the bed. I knew his mind was racing with thousands of thoughts.

"It's a werewolf," a voice said behind us. I looked to see Cas. "Werewolves can only shift on a full moon though, and it defiantly isn't a full moon," Sam said. "Your hunting the wrong pack," Cas informed us. "How do you know?" I asked.

"Because they save lives not take them! They are only one of the two packs in this town. There's an Alpha pack that wants to kill everyone and take the alpha with them! That girl Erica you found! She was killed by them," Cas said.

"What about the other ones?" I asked. "The six deaths? I haven't been able to tell if it is wolf or not," he informed us. "Six? Cas there has only been three," Sam said. "You guys should really watch the news, it would help," Cas said before disappearing.

"That really doesn't answer are question though," Sam said opening his lap top. "I have an idea," I stated. "What is it?" Sam asked. "Follow them," I simply stated.

Percy pov.

I stood above the battle with my sister. "This is why I should of been there with them," I grumbled. "Well your here now so let's get this show on the road," Allison said pulling her bow out. "Ok aim at Kali first and then the twins and then Ennis, and maybe hit the twins a few more times," I said. "I was thinking the same thing," Allison said giving me a smirk. "Great twins think alike," I stated.

"Well please don't shoot me I would hate to die again," I said. She rolled her eyes at me and I smirked. (Yay Percy and Allison sibling moments are back 3!)

"He's an Alpha of what? A bunch of useless teenagers?" Kali asked. That's my cue, I jumped of the balcony and punched the ground at my landing causing a mint crater. "Hey I take offense to that," I stated. Every eye was on me. "Percy what are you doing here!" Derek growled. "I like to call this saving your sisters ass," I said. Then I shifted.

Kali stared me down and went to say something but then I howled... Actually more of a roar. Kali stumbled backwards off of Cora. "ALLISON NOW!" I yelled. Out of no where arrows started flying down. I covered my eyes as Deucalion pleaded his pack do the same.

Derek told Cora to get Boyd out of there. "Great now it's 5v4 thanks," I grumbled to him. Kali glared at me. I glanced over at Isaac to see the twins coming his way. Scott Ran towards Ennis. I couldn't help Isaac and Allison was running out of Arrows. Then I heard a deep voice yell. "DUCK!" I did as I told to see bullets fly over me into Kali. I looked back to see the Winchesters.

"Go help your friend we will handle her," Dean said. With that I charged. Isaac was on the ground and the Mega twin over him. I gained enough speed and I jumped and kicked them in the chest. I flipped over landing in front of Isaac as the MT stumbled back. "Hey assholes," I growled. My motions where simple but effective. Something me and Isaac had perfected when we where training in Derek's pack.

Fake, Duck, swing, kick, duck, dodge, slice

While the other sneaks back behind them. I got the slice done as Isaac charged from behind them RKO out of no where style. "Where did you learn that?" I asked. "YouTube," Isaac responded. The twins where down for now and I saw Dean and Sam fighting hard but they wouldn't hold much longer. I went to help them. Deans knife got hit out of his hand and he was kicked back. Sam was flipped around and was about to get bit. "NO!" Dean yelled. I quickly picked up Deans knife and threw it. Instead of Kali biting Flesh she bit into the knife. Sam fell from her grip.

I glanced over to see Derek falling off the edge with Ennis. "NOOOO!" I yelled. Isaac and Scott stared amazed at the sight. I looked at the two hunters. "Get them out of here NOW!" I ordered. They did as told.

I had to give them five minutes. I think I could manage that. I kicked Kali backwards and flipped over the mega twin. Using my claws I slashed at its back causing them to split into two.

I dodged strikes and slashed at them. I jumped up and using both legs kicked Aiden who was at my left and Ethan who was on my right in the face. They fell down. "I guess they aren't all useless Kali," Deucalion said. "How is he so powerful?" She asked. "He is whole... He has no conflict he shifts with no pain anytime and even if he does give into the full moon he can control every second," he informed us.

"Can we get on with this?" I asked baring my fangs. "Actually yes," Ethan growled grabbing my arm and his brother grabbing the next. "This time I'm going to make sure you die," she growled.

I cringed in pain as I was sliced up but I was able to get out one comment. "Wow how tuff of you, your bitches holding me down and you hitting me how tough."

Kali stopped and motioned for the twins to back off. I was weak and I couldn't win anymore. But I could make a statement. I charged grabbing Kali and shoving her into a wall while hitting her. She gasped in pain. I started slowing pulling up and she screamed. I ducked as I realized something was being thrown. I saw Deucalion's walking stick embedded in the wall above me. "What the?" I asked.

Then I was kicked backwards off guard and I was being shoved towards the edge. I was at the very edge and I almost fell barely balancing my self out. I was to weak I had lost to much blood. "This time I'm going to make sure you die," she growled. "I won't, and the next time we fight in going to rip you to shreds," I threatened. She laughed as she swung her leg connecting with my jaw as it broke. I stumbled backwards till I fell off.

I seemed to be falling forever it seamed. But when I hit the edge of the stair well railing hearing my back brake was all it took. I started to slide off towards another big drop but I stretched my claws out for support. Fuck. They where slowly scratching away. No no no!

I didn't come back just to die God damnit. As I watched my final claw slide off I fell into another abyss. This time I landed on my shoulder and left knee. Hearing cracks in both I looked down to see them both sticking out. "Ahhhh!" I screamed. With my good arm I reached into my pocket where my dad gave me my old cell phone back. I went to my contacts and called Scotts boss.

Thank the lord he picked up. "Percy?" He asked. "Detain help track my phone please help," I cried. With that I blacked out.

Time skip.

I woke up on a table. It was morning now. I weakly sat up to see stitches all over my body. My leg was still bent at an awkward angle but I could feel it now which was good. Also saw bandages rapped around my stomach with some blood oozing under the badges. I heard the door open and I struggled up grabbing a crutch to walk I force my way to the entrance.

I saw the French teacher and the alpha pack minus Ethan behind her. "I can't help you I already have a patient who is still recovering," Detain said. "They will kill them all even Scott," was what I was able to get out. I struggled to the side door and opened it to s parking lot. I limped over to the cars. That's when I saw Cora and Peter. "Shh someone's coming," I heard him say. I turned to the place they where hiding. "Percy!" Cora exclaimed rushing towards me. She helped support my weight. "Where do we go?" I asked. "Uh not the loft they might try to kill us there if Ennis dies," Peter said.

"Uh I have a place, it's not much but It's big enough for 4 people... Just thought If I ever started my own pack it would be a good idea," I said. "Ok let's go then," Cora said.

Time skip. I opened the door to my apartment. "Peter call Allison please," I breathed out as Cora helped me to the couch. Then time froze and I swear I thought I was dead. But then the trench coat Angel showed up again. "Hey I remember you!" I exclaimed. "My name is Castiel, your cousins call Cas. I'm here because well your dying," he spoke in an unemotional voice. "How do I live?" I asked.

"I can help close the wounds a little and then your healing process will trigger in," he informed me. "Do it," I said. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt instant relief and I felt a little les woozy. "Wait what cousins?" I asked.

He looked at me tilting his head. "Sam and Dean of course," he said and with that Tike resumed. "Stay with me ok?" Cora pleaded. Peter tilted his head towards us but didn't say anything.

"She didn't pick up," Peter said handing me my phone back. After a while I found it harder and harder to stay awake and When Cora ended up in my arms eventually I fell asleep. I woke up to see Cora in my arms asleep. "When did this happen?" I asked. Peter who was watching tv looked over.

"You don't realize it do you?" He asked. "Realize what?" I asked. He shook his head. "Percy for werewolves some have pre destined mates kinda. When Cora was presumed Dead you and Erica had a thing and even you and Lydia. But now she's alive and I know you felt something in your chest. Kind of like you feel better inside."

"Like re mending together? Cause I felt something like that?" I asked. Peter shrugged. "Maybe I'm wrong," he said. I looked at the girl who was asleep in my arms. I looked over to and watched T.V with Peter till he said he was going to look for Derek again.

An hour passes and Cora woke up.

"Hey," I respond. "She looked me over. They haven't healed yet," she said sadly looking at some of the scratches across my torso. "They will eventually," I said. She layed back down placing one of her legs across me. I put an arm around her pulling her closer to me.

I glanced over at her and she seem depressed. "Hey I'm sure Derek is fine," I reassured her. "He's all I have left," she said sadly almost at the verge of tears. "You'll always have me," I offered. "Don't say things like that... I mean don't make promises you can't keep," she said burying her head into my chest. I sighed and cringed at the same moment.

"Here let me change your bandages," she said getting up. Peter apparently found the first aid kit while I was out. She removed the bloody ones and tossed them in the trash. Then she examined the wounds. "They aren't as deep any more but last time you where out a day with hot water and less scratches," she mumbled. "Does the water help?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Derek put you in there thinking the steam would help more than anything. "Hmm," I said.

As she reached for the bandage pads I examined her. She seemed flawless. She turned around and caught me but I didn't stop staring. She blushed. "Your so beautiful," I murmured. She smiled and without knowing it we where both moving towards eachother. "Is that so?" she asked. I sat up and grabbed her pulling her towards me.

She was facing towards me her in my lap her arms at my shoulders her legs gripping the outside of mine. "Percy," she whispered. "Let me take some of your pain," I asked her. "Percy your to weak," she said. "That's not the kinda pain I meant," I murmured. Are faces where centimeters apart. "Cora?" I asked. "Take it all," she whispered. With that I connected are lips.

This simple kiss ended up turning into a passionate make out session. Are lips colliding her hands running through my hair my hands traveling her body. We separated for a moment and Cora threw her shirt off. I started sucking on her neck and slightly nibbled. "Percy," she gasped.

I returned to her lips this time are tongues exploring each others. We separated and Cora leaned back allowing me to plant kisses from her neck to her breast. I felt my leg snap back to normal but we ignored it. Cora completely fell back now and I was on top of her kissing her once again. Her hands fumbled with my jeans ripping my belt off and sliding my pants off me. I slid her jeans off ass well as well before resuming my position on top of her trailing kisses from her breast down her stomach.

I stood up and pulled her towards me. Her lags flew around my hips and my hands on her butt. Are lips collided once again and I pushed her up against the wall. She laughed sexily before we ate each other's faces out. She was grinding me me and I couldn't hold back any longer before I picked her up bridal style and into the bedroom.

Neither of us had noticed I had fully healed.

Time skip.

I woke up with Cora passed out on top of me. I realized we where both naked and my back was sort of stinging. I slowly got up and slipped home boxers and jeans on. I went to look at the mirror and saw scratch marks on my back. They where healing quickly by the second. Last nights events came flying back to me.

My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Percy! It's Isaac."

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Derek isn't dead!" He exclaimed.

"What!? Where is he?" I asked.

"In his loft we will be back in a couple of hours meet you guys there."

"Ok see ya," I said before hanging up.

I walked back out and examined the naked girl in my bed when I realized something.

Derek's not dead.

"Shhhhhhhhiiit!" I exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own SN or TW**

 **this chapter will explain why Sam and Dean even came to beacon hills it wasn't just for revenge though. Also remember if you want Percy to Have a beta just leave an OC the requirements are listed in the last chapter**

Dean and Sam got out of the Impala the doors with a slight squeak as they closed. They walked up finding there Uncle. It was a combined Funeral for Percy and His mom. There Dads sister. They found the Tall blonde man with a beard some gray pooping out in some places. He was standing next to a naturally paled skin women with Black hair.

"Sam, Dean," Chris said shaking there hands. "Hey Chris," Dean replied. Sam gave him a nod with a sad smile on his face. The brothers looked down at the girl. "Allison?" Dean asked his thoughts going back to the last time they had talked. She was thirteen years old. Think we said are goodbye when we went off to save the world from Lucifer.

Dean shrugged off the horrible memory's and came back to present. "Hey," she said her voice cracking. Dean noticed She had been crying a lot lately and it seemed as if being here made her even worse. Dean noticed a few high school boys walking in. One was tall and blonde the other was a lanky pale kid, one had tan skin and a slightly off jaw line, and the last looked like he was in collage or maybe a senior but Dean couldn't tell with the beard and he was pretty muscular . But he seemed cold distant his eyes flashing around looking for a threat. Behind them came a guy who looked like he owned the town in a expensive suit and sunglasses his blonde hair jelled up to one side. His arm was linked with a Strawberry blonde girl who looked like she was holding back sobs.

We sat as the preacher spoke. Some where quietly sobbing and Dean couldn't help but think of all the memories he had made with the kid.

~Flashback~ (first person)

"Ok now lock your wrist," I ordered Percy ," Aim fire!" The black haired boy fired his gun hitting a tin can off the fence post. "I hit it!" The ten year old exclaimed happily. "Good job Junior!" I exclaimed high fiving him. "Hey Uncle Dean I have a question for you,"The boy informed me. "Ok shoot," I said. "Well I was wondering if you could teach me how to use a knife, you know for self defense," he said. I chuckled. "A knife aye? Don't like guns?" I asked him. "Guns can only do so much but the can easily be knocked out of your hands. I want something reliable," Percy said.

"Hmm I might have just the thing," I told him walking to the trunk of my car. I opened it and looked through all the guns, salt, and holy water. I found a silver knife. Easy enough to the twirl, light enough to throw, and long and sharp enough to stab and cause a serious wound. The hilt was bound in black leather with some Greek writing on it that I couldn't pronounce. But oh well he could google it.

I closed my trunk and walked back to Percy. "How about this?" I asked him. His eyes widened and he took it in his hands. "It's perfect," he exclaimed twirling it. "Be careful it's very sharp," I told him. I heard a cough from behind us and turned around to see Sam with an eyebrow raised at me. I went over to talk to him.

"What?" I asked. "Chris asked we have him some sort of summer before he starts training him," Sam informed me. "Come on he can only do so much in Bobby's house hell he already knows how to fix an engine, and he's red every book we have about werewolves," I replied. "He wants to be ready so I'm going to help him do that." Sam chuckled handing me a beer . "You really think he is going to use that knife?" He asked me. I watched as he tossed it up I the air grabbed it and with all his might threw it at one of the tin cans. We watched in amazement as he hit dead center with the knife going all the way through the can while it spun and fell off the fence.

I looked at Sam. "I love it when your wrong," I said opening my bottle and taking a swig. "Wasn't that dads old knife?" Sam asked me. I gave him a small smile. "We can't have all of dads stuff hell we already have his journal and car and all his weapons, he should have something also when it comes to his Uncle," I informed him. "Well he thinks your his uncle," Sam said.

I smiled. "I sure hope it stays that way."

~End of Flashback~ (still first person)

I had been in my thoughts the whole time. I haven't noticed how much time had passed but I saw some people stand up leave a flower and leave. The uneven jaw guy didn't move. He seemed to be staring at his flower and the grave. I noticed he pinched himself and then a lone tear fell from his eye as he walked and left a flower. He said something that no one could here then walk away. Sam and I went next along with Chris. Everyone was gone but Allison still stood there.

I walked back out towards the graves and saw her with a shaking hand reach out and place a flower. She turned back around and saw me. "Hey Allie, it's going to be ok," I said trying to comfort her. "How do you do it? How do you get over something like this?" She asked. I put my hand on her shoulder. "You hold on to what you have left ok? You and your dad need to get out, even if it's for a year or a month you need some normality back in your life. You hold on to your dad because he is the only thing you have left and you don't let go," I told her. She embraced me in a hug.

"I don't want to live without them! Especially Percy," she cried. I patted her on the back. "Come on let's get you home," I said.

Time skip 4 months later.

"Dean there's two missing kids, a murder that looks like a sacrifice and also something very interesting about Percy's death," Sam informed me. "Wait all in Beacon Hills?" I asked. Sam nodded. "Think the Argents took your advice and got out?" He asked. "God I sure hope so," I said. "So tell me about it."

Two teenagers have been missing over the summer, there was reportedly two muscular men running as fast as a speeding motorcycle, oh and people missing to show up dead in the woods," Sam summed up. "I meant about Percy," I said.

"You know how it said he was mugged?" He asked. I nodded. "Well it was bugging me, how can one of the best hunters get mugged by a civilian without getting shot?" He asked me. "Uh he was drunk they came up behind him they knocked him out?" I offered. "That's what I thought to till I went all FBI, and I found this," Sam said sliding his computer around to show me pictures. It was a claw mark in his gut sliding deeply up his stomach and ribs.

"Heart missing?" I asked. "Well no but remember Chris found him so he could of made the wolf run off while he tried to save his son?" Sam said. "And so are you saying the missing teens could be dead because of this wolf?" I asked. "Yes, and I found out one that lives there," Sam told me. "Who?" I asked. Sam smirked. "Do you remember Derek hale?" He asked. "No I remember Peter Hale," I responded. "Figures," I heard him mutter. "So where's Peter and Laura?" I asked.

"Laura found ripped in half claw marks all over her body and Peter with Slash marks across his neck till the body went missing," Sam informed me. "So you think this Derek Hale killed Junior?" I asked. Sam nodded. "Well then let's go gank this son of a bitch," I said getting up to pack supplies.


	4. Chapter 4

**to the chapter I don't own TW or Sn**

 **percy pov lets go**

"Wait your saying that they are going after Derek tonight?" I asked Cora. "Yeah that's what he said atleast," Cora informed me. "I'll tell Isaac and Boyd to be there so he will have some help before shit hits the can," I told her pulling out my phone and texting Isaac. "Also one other thing... He wants to kindly ask Lydia to stop seeing Aiden," Cora informed me. I leaned on the locker next to Hers.

"Hmmm that's defiantly a smart idea," I replied sarcastically. "What its not a bad idea for all we know she could be a double agent!" Cora exclaimed. "Lydia? A double agent? We are her friends! Why would she betray us for someone I could clearly beat the shit out of?" I asked. "Why are you even defending her?" Cora asked me. I raised an eyebrow. "Because she's my sisters best friend, um Stiles long time crush, and.." Cora stiffened. "And what?" She asked me. "And with all the shit we have been through together I doubt she would betray us like that," I lied.

"Sure if that's the way you want to put- we used to make out in coaches office too," Cora said walking away. "Oh come on it wasn't like that!" I defended my self. "Then what was it like?" Cora asked turning around. "What was what like?" I asked. "Oh come on you know what I'm asking!" She exclaimed. "I kinda know what your asking but at the same time I don't!" I answered her. "Oh my God your so oblivious," she exclaimed again walking away.

Then it hit me. She's jealous. Okay then. Let's get this show on the road!

"Cora! Cora wait!" I called out for her. She stopped and glared back at me. "If your asking me if you're just a distraction from Lydia, then the answer is no," I said taking her hand in mine. "But you still have feelings for her," she argued but still aloud me to pull her in. "Cora, she was the first girl I loved," I informed her. She stared up to me. "You love her?" She asked her eyes watering. "Not anymore, not even close to it," I told her.

Relief flashed across her face. "Good cause then I would've be able to do this." Cora then rapped her arms around me and stood up on her tip toes and pulled me into a passionate kiss. We pulled away from each other both of us breathing hard. "I can't believe I'm actually back in Highschool. Also I love how they just accept the fact I was missing and they just put me in Junior year but I didn't even pass sophomore what is wrong with this place?" I asked. She smiled at me but then the sound of kisses and and paper and chairs being moved around in the room next to us drew are attention.

"Speak of the devil," Cora commented. "No shit," I exclaimed. "Well let's have that talk now," I said. "But one of the twins is in there," Cora informed me. I sighed and glanced at the fire alarm next to the door. "Alright then," I exclaimed pulling down on the alarm.

Students started rushing out of the school and we saw Aiden walk out. "Your move," I told Cora as I walked around to the locker room entrance to his locker. I ran into Stiles. "Where's Lydia?" He asked. "Why is everyone looking for Lydia?" I asked. "What?" Stiles asked. "Nothing but we need to have a talk with her before you do whatever you need with her ok?" I asked. Stiles agreed and he followed me to coaches office.

"Let go," Lydia ordered Cora as me and Stiles walked in on Cora blocking her exit and holding onto her arm. "I said-" Lydia started but I interrupted her. "Just Shut up, please Lydia shut up," I growled. The coldness in my voice made Cora drop Lydia's arm, Lydia flinch, and Stiles take a step back. "Stiles tell Cora your plan I'll talk to Lydia."

Cora's eyes where wide when she walked out of the room. "So what did you wanna talk about?" Lydia asked sitting on coaches desk crossing her legs flicking her hair back with her hand like she did before are make out sessions. "Derek would like to kindly ask that you stop seeing Aiden," I said simply leaning on the wall. "Hmmm no," she said. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really?" I asked. "I've dated a hunter, a lizard freak, I think I can handle a werewolf," she commented.

"Ok let try another approach," I said removing my self from my wall. I walked up to her and then grabbed a chair and forcefully shoved it towards her with my super strength. She flinched as it rammed next to her legs. "HES THE ENEMY LYDIA! WHEN WILL YOU REALIZE THAT! IF HES TOLD TO HE WILL KILL ALL OF US!" I yelled. Her eyes started to water so I decided not to yell. "He would kill Scott, Stiles, Derek, Danny, Cora, Isaac, Boyd,and Allison. And what do you think he will do if he is asked to kill you? He would slash you throat without any remorse," I growled. She was near tears.

"I lost Erica to them Lyd... I can't loose you too,please listen to me," I pleaded. "What happened to you?" She asked me. Then my phone rang. It was an unknown number but I realized Sam and Dean had a load of numbers. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Percy?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Dean."

"Hey Uncle D!" I said keeping the Uncle instead of calling him my cousin.

"There is a bunch of moths clouding up are Windows... I think we're gonna be taken we need you to find us... And if this is the last time we talk... Hope you still have that knife."

Then the line went dead. The world started

To spin around me as I somehow made it to the door. Stiles and Cora looked at me with confused looks. Some of the only family I have left that's not psycho could die.

"Percy? Percy look at me, Percy!" Cora exclaimed grabbing my face and turning it towards her. "Percy what's wrong!?" She asked me. "Sam and Dean, the dark Druid... To- took them," I said still freaking out. Stiles eyes widened. "It took Scotts boss also," Stiles said wide eyed. "Fuck, shit, damnit, fuck!" I exclaimed. "Ok you guys find him, I'm going to find my cousins," I said heading for the door. "Percy wait!" Cora called. I turned around and she grabbed my arm pulling me towards her. "For good luck," she informed me before smashing her lips to mine. I kissed back and we sucked the air out of each other.

"Thanks," I said as we separated not missing Stiles amazed look and Lydia's glare. I walked towards the exit of the building when Mrs. Blake stepped in front of me. "Where do you think your going on your first day back Mr. Argent?" She asked me. "Uh no- wait how about... I'm in Derek's pack and need to go," I said. Her eyes widened. "Your the other Alpha?" She asked me. I bowed. "At your service, now I gotta go my cousins just got captured by the fucking Druid, god if I ever find out who it is in going to rip there throat out with my teeth," I growled.

"Uh, ok." I smiled at her. "Sorry, there kinda some of the only family I have left," I stated. She nodded before letting me through. I then ran off towards there hotel room wolf style.

Time skip.

I barged through the door seeing it completely empty. "Fuck!" I exclaimed. I then got an idea. If Sam and Dean where smart they would of left the phone they called me on for a scent. I searched around till I found it. On the ground under the desk was a little flip phone partially open. I sighed in relief as I grabbed it and found a scent. "Would be faster in a car," I mumbled to my self. I glanced to the left and saw the keys of the Impala laying there. An evil grin spread to face. "Ooh yeah!"

I ran out of the hotel and into the Impala. I put my seatbelt on and turned the engine on and it purred. "Oh hell yes," I said. With that I pulled out weaving through traffic with my wolf reflexes with the window open where I used for the scent. I had been driving for a few hours when I turned down a street where I drifted across it and sped up. When I stopped the car I was in front of an abandoned school. "Great, just great," I murmured. I closed got out of the car and kicked opened the door to the school.

"SAM! DEAN!" I called. No response. "I wonder if I'm in the right place," I asked my self. I turned the corner and walked into the the room that the sign that read

Lock r Ro m

When I walked in I saw Sam and Dean hanging from the roof. Dean looked dead hanging from his wrist while Sam was pulling himself up for a breath. "SAM, DEAN!" I exclaimed running towards them. Dean opened his eyes. "Wait Percy don't!" He tried to warn me as I hit an invisible wall that burned my hands. I looked down. "Mountain Ash man I hate that, luckily I brought a friend," I said as I pulled out my knife. "Good boy," Dean croaked out. Kicked the knife across the mountain ash causing it break apart. I then picked it back up and cut off the strands holding Sam and Dean up.

"Come on let's get you guys out of here," I said. I helped them out of the School. "You too the Pala?" Dean asked. "It took me 2 and a half hours to find you as is you would of been dead if it wasn't for me," I informed them. My phone buzzed.

Cora- GET TO THE LOFT NOW

"Uh we need to go now," I informed them pushing Sam and Dean in the car and taking off.

Time

Skip.

I ran to Derek's loft and slid to a stop. I saw Ms. Blake in Isaac's arms, water coloring the loft floor, Cora crying over Boyd's body, and Stiles hand on a stunned shaking Derek. I put I foot in the water and Cora turned around. She ran towards me angry. "WHERE WERE YOU!" She cried. She tried to hit me and blocked her. I blocked her swipe knowing she didn't mean anything by it. "YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" She cried trying to hit me again. I stopped her and pulled her into me as she fell into my chest weeping. "Where were you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear. I continued to hold her tight as she cried in my arms.


	5. I missing something

**I do not own SN or TW**

 **yeah so Boyd's death happened and Percy and Cora are done. But that's because if you noticed Percy didn't even flinch when he saw Boyd's dead body or shed a single tear. Why is that? Well read and you will find out**

"Nope she hates me now," I informed Stiles. "So I'm going to have to go there by my self?!" Stiles asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to know the last words she said to me?" I asked. "Uh sure," Stiles said as if he was asking a question.

I sighed. "Quote, Get your ass out of here you and your crazy aunt burned my family and now you've killed Boyd. You where right everyone around you does get hurt. You should go before someone else dies, Gosh I hate you so much, just leave before I try to kill you, unquote. Her heart didn't skip once." Stiles gave me a 'Sorry Bro being dumped Sucks' look.

"Eh it's not bad man I feel fine," I told him. "So Peters theory about you two being mates is just out the window?" Stiles ask. "I don't know most likely hell dude my heart doesn't even ache," I told him. Stiles pondered this for a second. "Which means?" He asked. I sighed and told him about my visit from my angel friend.

~Flashback~

I walked out of the Hale loft with a blank face. Why wasn't I feeling anything? I don't know. All I know is that I thought I should be feeling something about Cora hating me. But I wasn't. "It's because you lost something," A voice behind me said. I turned around to see the French coat man walking towards me. "What?" I asked. "I know the way you've felt since you woke up, that moment when you tried to feel something for Cora and something shattered inside you, like how the whole time you where together you felt... Pleased but didn't truly feel anything towards her," Cas said.

"Kinda yeah," I answered ," What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. "It's because you left a peace of you behind in that world, something your delta took from you. Your soul." I raised an eyebrow. "My soul? I thought we couldn't live without a soul," I said it convinced. "No it just makes you different like an unemotional time bomb, but for you it's not the whole soul your missing, it's the part of the soul that allows you to love."

I took a deep breath. "So I'll never be able to love again?" I asked. "Unless we can get it back," Cas said. "How?" He smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's not something that anyone can recover but yourself...Christopher, it's more as if when you find your soul mate it will return to you."

"Ok first do not call me that again, secondly how am I supposed to find this so call soul mate? She could be halfway across the world of my next door neighbor! There's got to be at least 3.5 billion women on this planet how can I choose one?" I asked. "You have to find someone who can tell you the signs, one that's already told you the first," He informed me. "Peter..., but he thought Cora was my soul mate," I informed Cas. "He was wrong, but he can find her for you, I'm forbidden by God to otherwise I would take you to her now, but to so you know... She's a shapeshifter," Cas told me.

"Another Werewolf?" I asked. "A Were something, I'm sorry I wish I could tell you more... Perseus but I cannot, I will visit you again soon, also you forgot this in the Impala," he said handing me my knife. "Thanks Cas, for everything," I said. He smiled. "I hope you regain this part of your should Perseus, it's the most important part." And with that he was gone.

~End of Flashback~

"Your missing part of your soul?" Stiles exclaimed. "Yeah, kinda the most important part," I said. "Ok now your definitely coming with me," he said grabbing my arm. "Whatever," I said not putting up an argument.

Time skip.

Peter told us a story about how Derek's eyes are blue, Cora glared at me the whole time, and Stiles made sarcastic remarks. "Ok, Percy you turn," Peter said. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. "Stiles said you have a problem, tell me what the problem is," he said rolling his eyes. Cora eyed me carefully. I sighed and stood up facing the window watching the rain fall to the street below.

"I'm missing part of my soul," I informed them. "Which part?" Peter asked me. "Does it matter?" I asked coldly. "Yes, actually it is very very important. It depends on what piece, one could be the thing holding your soul together which means if your missing that piece your soul will slowly fall apart," Peter exclaimed. "How do you even know this?" Stiles asked. "Thalia, she took memories from me, but she also replaced them with a lot of knowledge," he said.

I turned around. "Which you used to kill your niece, bite Scott and I, rip my aunts throat out, and use Lydia to bring you back," I asked. "Precisely, but now I'm helping you, so, . ?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "The delta took love away from me," I told Peter. His eyes widened and he took a deep breath. "What is that bad? Please tell me that's not bad," Stiles said worriedly. "It's not bad," Peter said. I sighed in relief. "It's terrible," he continued. "Which means?" Cora asked. "Your little one night stand here," Peter said pointing at me. "Is going to loose the rest of his soul... Well except for the bad things."

"What kind of bad things?" Stiles asked. "Anger, fear, hate, and suffering," Peter informed us standing up from his place on the stairs. "Percy, you know how to fix this don't you?" He asked me. I nodded. "Tell us," Peter ordered. "I have to find my soul mate, according to Cas, my angel friend, that's the only way to regain my ability to love," I said.

Stiles looked at me to Cora back to me then to Cora. Peter raised an eyebrow at him. "Stiles?" He asked. "Uh any possibility that it is Cora?" H asked. "I hope not," Cora said.

Normally I think I would of felt something but I didn't. I didn't feel a thing. Huh it's not that bad.

"It can't be," I said. "Why?" Stiles asked. "Because Cas said were- something, so it's not a werewolf," I said. Peter sat down on the couch.

"So were-jaguar, were-coyote, and were-fox are the only ones I know exist, but then again maybe it could be a wolf but it has to be your own beta," Peter said. "No, I'm not going to bite someone for power. To put them in a life of danger just to save me, hell no," I said. Peter sighed. "Good to see you still have logic in there," Peter said smiling.

"What am I going to do? It could take forever to find who this were whatever is! I could be soul less by the time and I wouldn't even be able to feel anything," I exclaimed. "That's why you have to hold on to one thing... Actually two," Peter informed me. "Ok what?" I asked.

"You need to be able to keep hope, and care. If you can care for someone that means you can begin to love them," he told me. I ran my

Hands through my hair and sat down on a table.

"So any clues to find my soul mate?" I asked Peter. "Well it could be this urge to go somewhere, go. If you get bit by something like one of those animals that could be a sign, and also a near death experience could show you a glimpse of the girl," he told me.

"Huh, thanks for your sister for making you smart, to bad you had to go crazy," Stiles said. I smiled. Peter looked at me Strangely. "You might also want to keep happiness also, could help if you loose hope at any point," Peter said.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but... Thank you Peter," I said choking out thank you. He smiled. "Always happy to help my former beta," he said in a creepy voice.

Time skip.

"Here ya go," Dean said dropping a pair of keys in my hand. "Dude thank you so much," I exclaimed staring at my old Ford Raptor In Front of me. "How did you find it?" I asked. "We looked to see if you owned any cars and bout it, somehow it hadn't been bought yet... Oh well but now you don't have to steal my baby any more," Dean said.

"Thanks, again," I said. "Also we thought maybe this would help keep your soul intact since it's something you loved," Sam told me. "Thanks guys... But right now I only admire it and care about it," I said. "Wow, please tell me that your soul won't fall apart quickly," Dean asked. "I don't know," I answered truthfully. "Well trust me you don't want to walk around with no soul, not fun," Sam said patting me on the back before they walked away towards there car . "See you later!" I called out. Sam waved and Dean put his hand up.

I went to the bed of the truck and hopped in it. I touched the sides of it when all of a sudden I my vision blurred and I fell down. I saw pieces of a vision.

A blue blanket, or several, me, a girl, electric blue eyes? Like Derek's but brighter, light Carmel hair. Then I saw the sun beating in a bright blue sky and I realized it was real life again. "What the hell was that!?" I asked myself confused.


	6. Chapter 6: The last vision

**Next chapter will be all action so be ready for that and because of that it might take a little longer to update but I'll try to update by Thursday. I take any ideas and I will answer all questions so don't feel Afraid to ask. I do not ownTW or SN**

I walked through the hallway when I heard a loud scratching sound through my ears. I walked towards it and started hearing growling noises and scratching. Wonder what that is about?

I walked towards it and I saw Aiden hit Cora on the head with a weight. Lydia was crying for him to stop. "HEY!" I yelled not really sure why. I didn't care about Cora. Wonder what old Percy would of done so I'm going to do what I think he would do. He stopped and then body's rushed passed me causing Aiden to stop. Then they where out.

Cora started insulting us and my anger flared. "Oh shut up!" I exclaimed. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Where useless?" I asked. "What about you! How many lives have you saved the past year and a half? How many fights against the alphas have you one! How many times have you been useless? You attacked Aiden for revenge!? Boyd wouldn't of wanted that! So how about you stop being just like your brother and and actually think before you act!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me shocked. "Stiles get her home," I said walking towards the door. "Percy where are you going?" Scott asked me.

"I'm going to try to get my soul back, I'm tired of being angry all the time. I'll be back for the music thingy," I said. Scott nodded at me and gave me a sad look. The past few days have been hard considering I lost another piece of my soul. Which was happiness, according to Cas.

I walked out and got in my pickup driving towards the woods. I hoped out when I got to the sign blocking cars to come in. I then decided to walk off the trail and explore in my thoughts. "Why does everything happen to me," I groaned. "Because, you can save everyone but yourself," I raspy voice said. I turned around and saw my self. The delta. "How did you get out!" I growled. "Oh I didn't, I'm just in your mind thinking of which part of your soul to take next," he said. "How about grief? Or what about fear? Hmmm those would both make you stronger.

I hesitated for a second. "If you take one I want one back this time," I growled. "Hmmm no" I growled. "If you take fear from me I want happiness back, everything feels so cold!" I complained. "Oh that's right, your trying to save your friends," The delta growled. "I'll fight you for it," I countered. "Hmmmm but if you loose I take both," he delta said. "Deal," I growled.

I pulled out my sliver knife while the delta shifted. "Come on you freak of nature!" I taunted. The delta charged at me and when it was an arms length away I jumped over him. I flipped in the air coming down on top of him. I drove the knife in on its back. The delta roared out in pain. "Looks like I win again," I grunted out sliding the knife up and down. "FINE FINE! Just take the knife out of my back!"it cried. "MAKE THE SWITCH!" I ordered. "AHHG FINE!" He complained snapping his fingers. The coldness surrounding me faded.

I gasped as I fell down clutching my head. I closed my eyes for what felt like forever. When I opened them I was in front of the school. "What the hell?" I asked. "Go your friend needs help!" The rough voice of Cas called from behind me. Then I heard a scream that was glass breaking. It was someone that Percy cared for, maybe even loved.

"Lydia!" I exclaimed running for the building. I threw the doors open not missing a beat while shifting and sprinting towards the stairs. I took them three at a time. I got to the second floor I realized I was behind Scott and Stiles was at the end of the hallway. I followed Scott into a room where I saw Ms. Blake standing in the middle of the room. Lydia trembling as if she had almost been choked to death, and Stiles dad across the room with a knife in his right shoulder.

He looked at us as if he was dreaming pinching him self several times. "You!?" I asked shocked. "Wow Derek always sleeps with the bad guys," I mumbled to my self. Scott charged just to be thrown across the room and spitting up blood. Jessica the Darach stood smirking at me. I glared at her fearlessly. "Hmm there's something different about you, even Scott had some fear in him when he charged at me," she said. I smirked. "That's the thing, I don't feel fear!" With that I charged.

I ducked under her arm before kicking her leg. She stumbled backwards grimacing. Then she grinned and thrust out her hand. A blast of light came shooting out at me. I fought the urge to fly backwards. "AHHHH!" I screamed as I took a step forward. It burned my skin and every muscle in my body was screaming for me to stop. "Remember my promise," I growled before I finally lost my footing and flew backwards. I hit the window and hit the ground.

I heard a crack and saw my left leg in the wrong spot I couldn't feel it so I broke my back I'm guessing. I reached to the back of my head to feel a warm liquid oozing over my hand. The squeak of doors told me my cousins where behind me. "Percy!" Sam exclaimed. "It's her she's the Darach!" I exclaimed. "Who?" Dean asked helping me up. "Ms. Blake she's the one making the sacrifices, the one killing people!" I exclaimed. "Your English teacher?" Sam asked. "What do you not believe me?" I asked. "Uh," Dean said. Then a another window burst open. A black figure flying out with the Sheriffs limp body. "No I do, I do believe you," Dean said. "We need to get to Derek's to warn him," I said.

"Alright let's go come on!" Sam said throwing me in the back. "Don't bleed on my seats!" Dean yelled back at me. The world started to spin and I passed out.

"Percy? Percy wake up!" An unfamiliar voice said. I opened my eyes to see a girl in short jean shorts, her Carmel hair flowing backwards in the the wind worry spread all over her face. "Percy stay awake! Don't close your eyes!"

I heard Stiles voice also say. I looked down at my stomach and saw two sharp bony like objects in my gut. With that my head fell backwards into Sand?

I opened my eyes and gasped sitting up. "What what is it?" Sam asked me. "Perce just keep your eyes open!" Dean called back to me. I looked at Sam. "I saw her!" I exclaimed. "He girl?" Sam asked. "Yes I actually saw her face this time!" I exclaimed. "So do you know her?" Dean asked. "No." "What about a name then? You get a name?"Sam asked me. "No, sorry I was kinda dying in that vision too!" I exclaimed. "It's ok, it's ok, umm maybe it's like ons step at a time! One vision at a time!" Sam said.

"Yeah but it only comes when I'm almost dying or part of my soul is being taken! According to the Delta he's not going to take anymore he's just gonna let it fall apart! And the more my soul falls apart the less likely I am to get into situations where I die!" I exclaimed. "Correct... Very correct," Sam said. "So what happens now?" Dean asked. "Well considering I wasn't in any real danger of dying I'll say I lost another part of my soul," I informed them. "Which part?" Sam asked.

I closed my eyes and thought. What do I not feel. I looked at my hand and extended my claws and inserted them in my hands. I didn't feel a thing. "Pain," I informed them, "I lost pain."


	7. Chapter 7:Care can lead to love

**I do not own TW or SN**

 **mane her Coke the three most emotional Teen wolf episode ever! Well 3 out of the 4. So yeah. But boom goes the dynamite. Let's get on with the hospital shall we. And as always it's in Percy pov.**

Sam,Dean, and I barged into Derek's loft. There seemed to be a standoff between Derek, Evil bitch Ms. Blake, and Stiles and Scott. "It's her she's the dark Druid!" I exclaimed walking in. "We've been over that," Stiles informed us. It looked like he had been crying. I looked at Derek. "And you don't believe us!?" I exclaimed. Sam and Dean pulled out there pistols and aimed them at Ms. Blake. "I don't know what to believe," Derek stated. My eyes widened. "She tried to kill Lydia! And Took Stiles dad! All three of us saw it happen! Listen to are hearts!" I exclaimed.

Derek stood there. "You can't prove your theory," Ms. Blake said smirking. "But what if we can?" Scott asked pulling something out of his pocket and showing it to us. "What is that?" Ms. Blake said timidly. "My boss told me you can use it as a weapon, but also that it can be used against you," he informed everyone. Ms. Blakes face twisted into a snarl and she growled, "Mistletoe!" Scott uncapped the bottle and tossed the powder across the room covering Ms. Blake. She thrashed around and all of a sudden she was dressed in black with a scratched up white face then back to her "normal" self.

I took a step back confused. "What the hell," I heard Dean and Sam murmur. The mistletoe faded and everyone stared at Ms. Blake. She tried to run away but Derek stopped her and lifted her up with his had clutching her throat. "Derek! Stop we need her!" Scott yelled. "We can't kill her we need her to find my dad!" Stiles added on.

"Your sister she'll die without me! I'm the only one who can save her," she choked out. Derek's phone started ringing. He pulled it out and said one thing. Mistletoe.

He dropped Ms. Blake still glaring at her. "That's right you need me, you all need me," The Druid said. I smirked. "I don't," I said smiling. Derek rolled his eyes grabbing Ms. Blake and tugging her along. "Where are you going?" Dean asked. "The hospital."

Time skip.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Dean said from the front seat. "When was the last time you had a good feeling?" Sam asked. "True... What about you Percy?" Dean asked. "Uh... Yeah I don't feel anything," I informed them. "Guess that's progress then," Sam mumbled. We pulled up to the hospital and ran in. I was next to Stiles when I realized he had a bat.

"Why do you have a bat?" I asked. "What? You guys have claws and fangs and I have a bat!" He exclaimed. "Huh."

We walked into the building and Scott was stopped by his mom. I heard one thing that made me laugh. "Why does Stiles have my bat." Sam and Dean gave me a look. "What I still have humor... For now," I said. Dean and Sam shared a look which I think read "Ok"

We walked in the elevator. "You don't to keep me on a leash Derek I'm going to help," Ms. Blake said. Derek just gripped her harder. She looked back at Scott glaring at her. She turned the other way and Stiles had the bat ready to swing. She glanced at Sam and Dean who where ready to shoot him at any moment. She glanced at me. I gave her a smile while twirling my knife in my hand.

The elevator went ding and we walked out. We walked to Cora's room which was empty with a trail of black blood leading to the other. "Uh Derek," Scott said as we heard banging going on towards the blood trail. Then out of no where Peter came flying through the doors sliding on the ground below us. "We've got a problem... A big one," he informed us. We looked up to see the Mega Twin wolf standing In front of us. "The one day We run out of wolfsbane," I heard Dean mutter.

"Oh this is going to be fun," I said putting my knife up. Scott and Derek eyed me carefully. "A lot of fun." Then ran straight towards them. "PERCY WAIT!" I heard Derek yell. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I charged the Mega wolf. I felt my self shift but it felt different. My movements where faster and swifter than before. As I neared the twins I jumped of the wall to give my self a boost.

I flew through the air and punched them in the face. They stumbled backwards and as I went to land I twisted in the air my fist landing first creating a crater in the tile floor. I looked up to see the twins advancing towards me. I saw Stiles and Scott grabbing Cora and rushing the other way. Derek and Peter after them. Sam and Dean where trying to catch Ms. Blake who was in the elevator with a smirk as the doors close behind her.

That lying bastard!

With that I howled. Cracks appeared in the walls around me the lights flickered more than they did before and the twins stumbled backwards. I looked at my arm and saw it was straight black. I saw my self in the elevator door. My eyes bright red, my fangs longer and sharper, my skin for some reason was black and blood was running from my knuckles dripping off my hands. "Percy!" Dean shouted. This I knocked me out of my trance as I Un shifted.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked. Realization spread over me. Every Alpha had a different form. Peter was more beast than Man, Derek seemingly stayed the same, Kali, had sharper nails, The twins formed mega twin, and I turned into a devil looking thing well that's just wonderful. Sarcasm implied. The twins groaned

And started to get up. "We need to find the others!" I told them. They nodded and we sprinted down the hallway they had just been in.

"Oh Percy, Perrrrrcy where are you?" I heard the sickening sweet voice of Kali. "Where's the big bad wolf? I hear your sister is in the building along with you best friend Isaac is it? and I wonder what it will be like to feel their bones cracking underneath my feet."

I stopped dead in my tracks as Sam and Dean continued to run. I looked to my left and saw the doors to the stairs. "Do you want to prevent that? Then meet me in the basement in five minutes," she growled. I looked at Sam and Dean who where ushering for me to come on and then to the stair well. I couldn't love my sister no matter how hard I tried. But I could still care for her. And all I know is that she's at the top of the list of people I care about, with Isaac at a close second. I looked towards my cousins. This could be the very last time I ever see them.

"GO! I'll catch up... I have to do something!" I called out to them. They gave me a confused look as I turned and ran into the stairwell taking the steps three at a time. I opened the door to the basement to see Kali twirling a pair of keys around her fingers. "I actually can't believe you fell for that, considering you can't love of anything," she said chuckling. "Wait they aren't here?" I asked my anger rising.

"No but they are on there way, but you'll be dead by the time they get here!" She threatened. "Is that so?" I asked my anger rising. She turned her eyes red and extended her claws. "Pain must suck not to have... You could be seriously hurt and not even know it," she said eyeing my side. I glanced down at my white t shirt and noticed it coated in sticky blood. I lifted it up to see a long gash that the twins must of gave me.

"You know one of these days Kali Its going to be me and you and I won't be hurt this time," I informed her. "next time?" She asked laughing. "Don't you see that your going to die?" I smiled. "You can't kill me, your boss wants me in his pack to much. Even if he did send you down here to kill me he knows I could very easily kill you," I informed her. With this she charged at me. She swiped at my head and I ducked spinning around and elbowing her in the face.

I turned around to see her stumble backwards with blood coming out of her nose. "That looks painful, I wouldn't know any way though." Kali growled and Charged.

She spun around in the aid kicking me in the face slashing my cheeks. I felt a warm liquid cover my face but I ignored it. This time I charged. I swiped towards her stomach which she easily blocked. I knew that I had to do something to make her on edge. I wasn't going to fully shift I don't think I have the strength for that anymore.

But making her go on defense isn't something she is used to do that could be a good idea.

I kicked down on her left knee causing her to fall slightly to the left. I then grabbed her arm and threw her over me. She crashed into the concrete hard. I went for a knockout blow but she dodged. My fist harmlessly hit the concrete making a crater. I dodged her kick and delivered one of my own. She stumbled backwards glaring at me more fiercely than ever.

"Come on is that the best you got?" I asked her. "No, but this is," she growled. She cheated at me swiping fiercely everywhere. I was blocking ever strike getting a cut on my arm every now and then. But the she hit my face and I stumbled backwards and she sliced another blow to my already huge cut. I didn't fell any pain just the sensation of blood flowing from my side. The world started to spin around my as she picked me up. "Your right I'm not supposed to kill you," she growled before throwing me across the garage/basement. I hit the ground and started to slide untill I hit the tire of a ambulance.

I heard my back crack and suddenly I couldn't feel my legs. "Why do I always break my back!" I exclaimed furious. "Percy?" I heard Sam ask. I turned to the side. "Kali is coming!" I told them. Sam and Dean helped me up and Derek eyes me carefully. "Percy I thought you where dead!" Stiles exclaimed. "Help him in!" Dean ordered. Stiles grabbed onto my ripped up leather jacket and pulled me to the ground next to Cora's ambulance bed.

The doors slammed shut and I heard running footsteps and growling. "Hey dude you seem hurt really bad you ok?" Stiles asked me. "Uh yeah well, I can't feel anything but is there water any where? I can't heal without something triggering the healing process so I need water to pour on it," I informed him. "How do you know that's going to work?" Stiles asked. "Because the rain from the storm helped me heal so I'm thinking it applies to all water!" I informed him.

Stiles started rummaging through stuff and he pulled out one of the tiny water bottles. "Hey!" He exclaimed tossing it to me. I caught it and ripped my shirt in half so I could pour water over the wound.

"That does not look healthy at all," Stiles said.

I took a deep breath uncapped the water and pored it all over my wound. I sighed in relief as the cold water entered the warm sticky wound. I watched as the wound slowly started to heal and stop bleeding. "What about your back?" Stiles asked. "Let's just hope it starts healing my whole body," I said. "Percy you look like your about to pass out," stiles informed me.

That's when I realized that the world around me was darker than usual. If I fall asleep now I might loose something from my soul. But maybe I could get another vision. "Maybe it will help you heal to?" Stiles asked. I nodded weakly. "Wake me up if anything happens," I informed him as my eyes closed.

All I saw was darkness

"Percy you dumbass wake up!" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see Isaac. He smiled at me. "I thought you where dead!" He exclaimed helping me up. I could walk but my legs where to weak. "Nah I couldn't leave your ugly ass all alone again," I said as he helped me to my dads SUV. I looked back towards the ambulance towards Stiles. "Stiles Come on!" I called. He was looking at a piece of paper before taking off. "STILES!" I yelled. But it was to late and he was gone. Isaac got in the drivers seat and the reverse camera came on. I saw the mega twin. "We have to go!" Peter exclaimed from the back.

Gun shots rang in the background. "Oh come on do you want the Argents to die to?" Peter exclaimed from the back. I looked at Isaac with a pleading look. I couldn't let some of the people I care about die. They could help me rebuild my soul. I care about them so I must've loved them. That's the only rational explanation.

"Not without Scott," he said. The twins where getting closer. "Isaac!" I exclaimed flashing my eyes at him. "OK!" he exclaimed backing up almost hitting the twins. He then put it in drive. And drove out. My vision blurred again and I passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know why my Authors notes look wacky as fuck but I'm going to stop putting them in bold because they are fine until they are in bold. So yeah blah blah I don't own TW or Sn blah blah

Uh yeah so for the people who are asking.

Is Malia Percy soul mate?

Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe it's an O/C someone comes up with. Maybe he's seeing a vision of someone who can figure out who his soul mate is. Or maybe Cas is just fucking with him and he will get his soul back when he kills someone...

No I wouldn't do that. Scott would freak out if Percy killed anyone. Or would he? Yeah idk. But so why is my answer so confusing you may ask!? Because In one of the next two chapters you'll get to find out because these next two chapters have been super hard for me to write because it's hard when your trying to make your O/C the hero but at the same time not taking away the glory of Scott becoming a True Alpha. Because that was literally the whole point of season 3A. And the point of season 3b was to depress the shit out of you.

I doubt most of you even read all that so if you have read all of this A/N you are the real MVP and you can PM me any question you have about this story and I will answer it! Cause you know I'm nice like that. Anyways let's get to this chapter. And make sure to review any ideas you have because I usually like everyone's ideas and it gives me an idea how to make the story even better. Thank you if you read all of my rambling.

PERCY POV.

I opened my eyes and saw Derek helping Cora out of the car. I got out of the car my

Self and stumbled out. "Are you still not healing?" Isaac asked me. "No I'll be fine just a little light headed." I informed him. "Where's Scott?" I asked Derek. He ignored me. "Derek where the hell is Scott, Stiles, and Scotts

Mom!" I asked. "Stiles is distracting the cops along with Sam and Dean, Jessica had Scotts mom and Scott..."

"What is he dead?" I asked. I saw my sister hold her breath and Isaac stiffen besides me. "Scott went with Deucalion," he said. "WHAT!" I half yelled half growled. "I'll explain on the way come on!" Derek ordered. Me and Isaac got in Derek's truck and waited patiently. "Scott

Thinks the only way to get his mom and Stiles dad back is with Deucalion's help," Derek informed us.

"This doesn't make any sense how could he help? I bet he doesn't even know where they are," Isaac exclaimed. "Yeah but I bet he can easily find out," I said. Isaac raised an eyebrow at me. "What just voicing my thoughts," I said. "So how about you fill me in on the whole no soul thing," Isaac said.

"I have a soul... Well part of one," I told him. "What parts are you missing?" He asked. "Well Love was the Main one, then fear... But one by one every emotion except a few will fall away and I'll be emotionless," I said. "Huh, doesn't sound that bad does it make you stronger?" He asked. "If I'm lucky I won't end up like Peter," I said ignoring his last question.

Isaac gulped.

He then smiled at me patting my back. "Dude you died and came back from the dead! How hard can it be to fix your soul?" He asked. I smiled shaking my head. "As hard as it is to find the perfect women... Damn near impossible," I said. Isaac eyes widened. "You mean like, like you have to get married?" He asked. I laughed. "No, well I hope not but I have to find my so called soul mate," I said. "Huh, always thought love was overrated not life saving," he said.

"Oh, says the one that in undressing my sister in his mind?" I asked him staring at him in a serious face. "I uh- I uh," he stammered. He took a deep breath and his face showed fear. With this I smiled and started laughing. His face flooded with relief and a small smile appeared on his face. Then we heard a groan from the back. We turned around to see Cora.

My phone beeped and I checked it.

Dean- Sam dropped you car off at Derek's loft.

Me- thanks cuz.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Derek held onto Cora and laid her on his bed. Her lips where black from blood and her forehead was wet from sweat. I glanced over to Isaac and saw him glaring at Derek.

"She's dying isn't she?" He asked.

"I don't know," Derek responded.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Wanna figure something out? Cause while Scott, Stiles, and Percy where out there trying to keep people from dying you where rolling around the sheet with the actual killer! Do you get how may people she's killed? Erica and Boyd are dead Cora is dying, and you are doing NOTHING!" Why'd you do this to us Derek? Was it all about the power? Where you bored?... Where you lonely?" Isaac ranted.

"Maybe, I told Cora I wouldn't leave I'll help the others when I figure out to help her," Derek said. Isaac walked towards me. His glare darkened as he turned around. "THERES NO TIME!" He yelled. He stood next to me and opened the door. "The full moons coming, the sheriff and Melissa are going. To die so I'm going to do something to try to help them... You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing!" Isaac yelled. I walked through the door and Isaac slammed the door shut.

"Isaac calm down," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "I am calm," he said. "Hey you can spend the night at my place I have a extra room," I informed him. "Thanks Perce," he said. "No prob man, I mean I died and I couldn't be there for you when Erica died, and I cant and still can't help within Boyd," I told him. "Hey all you have to do is try man," he said as we walked down the stairs.

Time skip.

"Home sweet home," I murmured. "Woah, how do you even afford all of this?" Isaac asked. "My angel friend gave me a credit card with unlimited money on it," I said. "Can I die?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "That was a joke," he informed me. "I see now why we left the jokes to me,"I said. "That we did, that we did," he said smiling. "So you said the whole story? What's the full story?" Isaac asked.

"What happened to me when I had to face the delta," I said. "Percy if your not ready to tell anyone you don't have to," he informed me. "No, I have to... I thinks it's the only way I can get pain back," I said. Isaac nodded and sat down. I sat down across from him and told him my story.

~Flashback~

I had been running for about 5 days no sign of the delta but I always heard it. It's growls its taunts. A random howl hear or there. I stopped at a river and fell down in it.

Finally a clearing in this forest that last forever. It's ask if there's not an exit or I was dropped in the middle of it. I heard a cough and looked up to see the delta. Anger filled me as I pulled out my knife and charged. The delta didn't even fight it just laughed when I gutted it.

I went another two days of running and then he appeared again. To say I was freaked out would be a lie. I thought I killed that bitch! This time it landed a blow right on my arm. It was a deep cut and it hurt like a bitch.

This time I only cut its hand off and ran away. I never slept never ate just waited for the cold sensation of water. When I saw it again I knew it had been watching me. Wanting to attack. My cut still stung and it was turning black. But anger filled me and I let out a battle cry.

I charged slicing and stabbing. I cut off fingers, hand, a toe, and then I stabbed it through the neck. Even when it was dead I continued to stab. Untill it was in a thousand pieces. I walked away from it bloody as hell. But there was another one. It had my face this time it wasn't rapped in a dark cloak.

Scratches and scars covered it's face. "You pass," is all he said before reaching into my stomach. That's when I woke up in my casket.

End of flashback.

"Wait did you say scars?" Isaac asked. "Uh yeah why?" He got up pacing for a second. "You've seen Ms. Blakes true form right Stiles said its all scratched up and horrible." I nodded. "So did they have the same scars?" Isaac asked.

My eyes widened as I compared the two in my mind. "Actually, actually yes!" I exclaimed. "Then she did it for a reason!" Isaac exclaimed. "Yes, she did it's because a human soul like Percy's would be strong enough to kill her," The rough voice of Cas said.

"Holy hell!" Isaac exclaimed. "Those two things do not go together." I sighed and patted Cas on the shoulder. "It's just an expression buddy."

"So your saying the Darach took away Percy's soul so it couldn't be whole when they fight," Isaac Asked. "Yes, Percy is the only one who can resist her power for a while, you already found that out, but when the lunar eclipse comes, well you will all loose your werewolf abilities," Cas said. "Yeah and that's when's she's going to kill everyone," I mumbled. "But it will effect you differently," Cas said. "How?" Isaac asked.

"During the lunar eclipse, Percy you will regain your soul, and with your knife you can defeat her," he said. "And if I can't?" I asked. "Stall her, the lunar eclipse is 15 minutes, so don't take a deadly blow to early, if you can't defeat her, than stall her," Cas said. "But what about the knife?" Isaac asked.

Cas smiled. "It's a silver blade yes, but you can't coat it with something deadly for her," He said. I smiled. "Mistletoe."

Time skip.

I was at Deaton's all day tryingy to coat it while making sure it looked as if it was still there.

"Percy I have to warn you, when your souls pieces at jammed back into your soul some of them will stay, but others could leave and even fragments of others could leave. It could tear you apart," he said. I dipped my blade in mistletoe.

"Deaton you know just as well as I do there's no way in hell that I'm going to find her, if I can get a fragment of love back I'm going to take it," I said. He smiled at me. "Just don't die," he informed me. Deaton left with Stiles and Isaac Allison and Scott came in. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We figured out a way to get to the Nematon," Stiles said.

They filled me in and I wasn't happy. "Can't I go in instead of Allison!" I asked. "Percy you can't love, you won't have a pull to get back," Deaton said. I looked towards Allison. "Percy it's going to be ok," she assured me. "Allison if you don't come back-" "I'll be back and then I'm going to help you mend your self back together, I promise," she said.

I stood behind my sister, Isaac on Scott, Lydia on Stiles. "I'm sorry," I got out before having to force my sister under water. I'm guessing the water would of burned because of the wolfsbane but it didn't effect me because of my awesome ability to be immune to it. My sisters body went still and I pulled my hands out. "Now what?" I asked. "We wait," Deaton said putting his hand on my shoulder.

Isaac looked at me and nodded. I gave him a small smile. "Twenty more hours to plan," I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own TW of SN**

 **i'm splitting this part into two. Because I haven't really left off with a cliff hanger so here is one. And because I'm not quite done with the other part and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for a chapter. So enjoy**

All at one time Scott, Stiles, and Allison popped out of the water. They started telling each other there experiences and how they know where the Nematon is.

Isaac, Lydia, Deaton, and I stood in the front of them silently. The others noticed and turned to us. "What?" Scott asked. "You guys where out for a long time," Isaac informed them. "Well how long is long?" Stiles asked. "Sixteen hours," I informed them. "We where in the water for sixteen hours?!" Scott exclaimed. "And the full moon rises in four," Deaton said. The trio's eyes widened in shock.

"Guys, it's ok I have a plan," I informed them. They looked at me eyebrows raised. I sighed. "There's a way for us to beat Ms. Blake when the Lunar eclipse is going on," I informed them. "How?" Stiles asked. "Me... I'll get my soul back during it, that either gives me enough time to stalk her till it is over or till I kill her." Isaac smirked.

"So tell us the plan," he ordered. I sighed. "You might not like it," I informed them. "Dude we never have Good plans let's just go with it," Stiles exclaimed. "Ok so this is what we are going to do, Scott you go back with the alphas and go to a place where Ms. Blake will go to kill Deucalion, while Stiles, Isaac, and Allison recuse are parents from the Nematon. I'm pretty sure Kali is going to go for Derek and I have a hunch Ms. Blake will be there to kill them... Because well she wants to divide and conquer. So where going to use that against her," I informed them. "You want to divide and conquer?" Lydia asked.

"What no? I want there to be a battle line in the sand. I want to end this! The feud between packs and the Darach trying to kill everyone! I say we go on offense this time, let your enemy do all the work for you. Leave Ms. Blake to kill the Alphas, and then try to go defeat Deucalion. But the thing is that she can't... She can't beat him without me."

"So you want them to kill eachother then you have to fight the guy that calls himself death destroyer of worlds, and if you survive that you have to fight Jennifer with your blade soaked with mistletoe," Isaac summed up. "Yup," I answered. "Percy you might not even survive against Deucalion then what are we going to do!" Stiles asked.

I smirked. "Dude I got to badass cousins with a trunk full of weapons and an angel guardian watching my every move. I think I can do this," I informed them. "Fuck it lets do it," Scott exclaimed. I smiled. "Alright, I'll be at Derek's, awaiting a bunch of Alphas, Lydia I need your help to convince him to leave," I said grabbing her arm. She followed me to my truck and got in the passengers side. "Huh the last time I was in here," she mumbled. "We where passionately groping eachother in the back?" I offered.

"Exactly," she said. "Well you kinda dumped me,

So that's not gonna happen," I said. "Yeah sorry bout that," she said timidly. "Eh can't really feel anything Lydia sorry," I informed her. After about ten minutes of driving we where at Derek's loft. We got out and headed for the building. "Percy wait!" Lydia called. "What?" I groaned. "Tell me what you feel about this when you get your soul back for fifteen minutes," she said grabbing my t shirt and smashing our lips together. We kissed for what seemed forever are lips moving in sync and her hands going through my hair.

I wanted to feel something I wanted to. But I didn't feel anything anymore. Even though I think I would of originally felt something I couldn't. We separated and she took a deep breath before she walked in the building. I

Sighed. "I really am starting to hate my life," I murmured running in after her.

Time skip.

Me and Lydia leaned against the table. The Hales has left five minutes ago. And the alarm went off right after it seemed. I sighed. I smiled when I saw the door rip open and the Twins and Kali walked in. Kali smashed the alarm. "Where is he!" She growled. "I think he went shopping," Lydia said. I groaned. "Lydia let me do the talking," I told her. "Who do you think you are?" She asked Lydia.

"I would ask you the same thing," my cousins voice said from the shadow. Sam and Dean popped out they threw a fist full of black dust towards the twins. The mountain ash circled the twins catching them inside. They smirked at Kali. "Oops," Dean said.

"You little!" She growled walking towards them. With that I growled towards her. Threatening her. She turned around at me. "I told you Kali, I'm not hurt, and it's 1v1. So let's get this show on the road then!" I exclaimed baring my fangs and extended my claws not fully shifting. Sam and Dean walked around us towards Lydia. "I'm going to enjoy this," Kali said. "No your not!" I growled before charging.

She dodged my fist but I threw my knee up hitting her in the gut. With that I backhanded her my claws digging into her cheek. She stumbled backwards. She growled before charging agin. She jumped spinning in the air. "Not this time," I mumbled to my self. I grabbed her leg and threw her across the room. She hit a beam and collapsed. She struggled to get up as I walked over. She was on all fours when I kicked her in the side causing her to fall back down. Right when I was about to slash her throat out the window on the roof collapsed with a body coming with it.

I watched as Ms. Blake looked up with a grin on her face. A large glass shard was at my foot. I picked it up and tossed it to Aiden. His eyes widened at my gesture. "So who wants to go first?" Ms. Blake asked. I smirked and fell to the backgrounds.

I watched as Kali struggled to get up and charge. She was easily tossed aside. The twins tried to form the mega alpha but Ms. Blake tore them away from eachother. Then the most bizarre thing happened.

Ms. Blake rose all the glass from the floor and pointed it at Kali. "Oh shhhhiiii," is all I got out before every piece of glass was somewhere in Kali's body. I looked over to see Ethan and Aiden become the Mega Twin.

The charged at the Darach but with one swift movement she had moved around the alphas strike and snapped there neck. I watched as the twins fell lifelessly fell to the floor. She turned towards my cousins. They fired there weapons and I charged from the shadows. Ms. Blake stopped the bullets mid air like the matrix. She directed them to point at me and they shot right at me. "God it's like she's an evil Jedi," I exclaimed. I jumped over the bullets with a flip. I landed in front of Ms. Blake and roared.

She stumbled backwards and Sam and Dean tripped her. Dean pointed his colt at her head. "By bitch," he said. But just as I suspected she stalled. "WAIT! Percy you don't want to do this!" She exclaimed. "Why not?" I asked. "Because if you help me I'll help you," she said. Sam eyed me carefully. "What could you possibly help me with?" I asked.

"Help me kill Deucalion, and I'll let the Sheriff, your father, and Melissa live," she offered. "Percy no!" Sam exclaimed. "I have the eclipse to my advantage, and I know what your true form is Percy, your a demon wolf just like him, you are the only one who can fight him, injure him, then I'll finish him. Then everyone else can live, your cousins, your sister, your best friends... Your pack," she finished.

"I don't have a pack it's Derek's!" I told her. "Derek's not an Alpha anymore, and you being the only other alpha in the pack rise to the occasion," she told me. "Just help me and everyone else can live... I can help you with your soul," she informed me.

"Oh really since your the once that took it away?" I asked. "If you help me I'll give you pain back, after all it's what keeps you human."

I pondered this. "Give me it back now and I'll help," I said. "Let her go," I told Sam and Dean. Ms. Blake smiled as she touched my forehead. Instantly I felt a stinging scratch on my forearm. "Percy don't do this don't go with her," Sam pleaded.

"It's the only way I can save all of you... It's the only way," I finished. Sam and Dean stood there there eyes wide as I walked out the door. I pulled out my phone and texted Scott.

Step one Complete


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own TW or SN**

 **here we go last chapter for 3a this sorry will go to 3b before part three comes out. So hope you like this chapter.**

I walked through the fog towards the abandoned distillery. Scott had sent a video to Ms. Blake telling her where him and Deucalion were. The spiral that signified Revenge showed despite the limited vision.

We walked into the building. I was standing by Ms. Blake and Scott started the plan. "Percy? What are you doing!?" He asked. "Would you believe it if I'm actually trying to help you?" I told him. "Hmmm like brother against brother, how very American this is," Deucalion exclaimed.

"Actually I came here to fight you," I said Turing my eyes to the bright red. "Because I'm the only one that can," I finished. Scott eyed me carefully. Deucalion took off his jacket. "Do you want to see why she had to kill nine innocent people? Or is it twelve now?"

I was about to lunge towards him but Ms. Blake thrust her hand out to stop me. I looked down at her hand and realized I was wearing my favorite shirt. "Why she had to steal apart of your soul? Why she tried to make everyone you care about die?" He continued. "Well right now she says she can save everyone," I informed him. "You might be doing this to save everyone Perseus, but you can not save your self. You could never save your self," he growled. Then he shifted. Ms. Blake took a deep breath and a tiny step backwards as Deucalion's skin turned black his eyes turned red with out pupils. His fangs longer and sharper, his claws looked more deadly, and he gained more muscle.

I smirked. "My turn." I ripped off my favorite shirt tossing it to the side. Then I shifted. My eyes blazing red my skin turning black. I felt my claws and teeth become sharper and longer. My instincts sharpened my strength multiplied and my reflexes perfect. "So shall we began?" I asked. Deucalion laughed an evil laugh that made me want to slap him in the face.

He then charged forward. I jumped up kicking him in the face. I landed on my back hard. I groaned as I felt the sting of the floor below me. Deucalion swiped downward. I rolled over to my right to see his fist hit the floor. I jumped up and growled. We circled eachother before I charged.

He swung towards me and I ducked under his arm. I grabbed his arm and thrust are heads together. He stumbled backwards growling. "You may be a demon wolf but you don't know how to control it!" He told me.

Oh god something really bad is going to happen isn't it.

Deucalion lunged at me with super speed. He punched me in the face and I stumbled backwards. He took that time to slash his claws across my chest.

Good thing I wasn't wearing my shirt.

He grabbed onto my neck and started punching me over and over again. Blood spurted from my mouth and my nose. My face stung and my chest burned. Anger flared inside me as I thrust out my right hand catching his fist. My other hand took his other off my neck and twisting it. "I think I have an idea," I growled hitting my head against his again. While he stumbled backwards I charged kicking him back. He flew into the wall fast.

I ran up to him fast. He tried to punch me but I ducked and punched him. I gutted him in the stomach and threw him upwards he fell down and hit the floor. Ms. Blake walked over to him and put her hand out. A white burst came out of her hand. Nothing happened but a serious gust of wind come out.

Deucalion smirked and tripped her causing her to fall to the floor. With this I charged I had a two leg kicked him in the chest. I back flipped and landed on my feet. He fell to the ground and I charged. I was going to end this. I grabbed him by the shirt and raised my hand to slice his throat. Then I realized something. His skin wasn't black. I looked at my arm and realized it was normal. No claws or nothing. I got up and Stood by Scott.

"The eclipse its started!" Deucalion exclaimed. I looked around. "Where is she?" I asked. "Oh no," Scott exclaimed. I looked towards the entrance to see a cloaked figure with a slashed face walk in. I felt this warmth come over me causing me to loose feeling in my legs and I fell to the ground. "Percy what's wrong?" Scott asked me. I looked up to see the Darach smashing his head to the ground.

"Fifteen minutes," I whispered to my self. Lydia's kiss earlier gave me confidence to stand up. My sister embracing me when she saw me for the first time after she thought I died. Isaac and mine inside jokes. Stiles and Scotts friendship when I first came to town. When I got bit. The love I felt for my friends was back and even when I saw the delta for the first time. Wait.

"Ms. Blake stop!" I said standing up. "He doesn't know what you look like! He knows the price of having Kali in his pack but not the one you had to!" I exclaimed. She started to heal his eyes. I turned towards Scott and gave him a wink. I pulled my blade out and twirled it in my hands.

I heard Deucalion scream. And just as I suspected when she went for the killing blow she stumbled back weakly. I caught her. "What is this?" She asked. "Healing him made you weak, you won't have your strength back for some minutes." "Then you kill him," she said weakly. I smiled and tossed her towards the wall. Her smile faded. She saw

The blade in my hand. "No, no, no!" She exclaimed. "I'm not going to kill him, I'm going to kill you," I said. "You can't kill me!" She exclaimed. "I have my soul back, and I was a hunter before wolf, I killed a pack of killer werewolves to save my dad, I think I can kill a dark Druid to save my pack," I said.

She growled at me and charged her fast movements and power she had where back. But I had my soul, and my hunting skills. And all I have to do is stall for fifteen minutes. She tried to choke me but I sliced her arm and sent her backwards.

"Come on I know you can do better than that! COME ON! COME ON! YOU WANT TO KILL ME COME FUCKING GET ME YOU FUCKING MURDERER!" I yelled. She charged swinging furiously. I blocked and sliced till I was hit in the face. She spun around and kicked me backwards. She thrust her hand backwards and the white burst came out.

I started to slide backwards but I resisted. "Is that all you got!?" I asked as I stepped forwards. Her eyes widened as I twirled my knife and threw it forward. It embedded itself in her palm and she yelped in pain. I charged forward grabbing my knife out of her hand. I grabbed her shirt and grabbed her pulling her towards me. Her eyes winded as my knife embedded itself inside her gut. I glared at her. She was still was wearing Ms. Blakes face and not the sliced up one.

I started pulling my knife up. "This is how it feels to die," I growled. Then randomly she grabbed my head and forced are lips together. I tried pulling away but her grip on my head was to much. After she pulled away she smirked at me. The knife was still in her gut. But she grabbed my arm and started to pull it out. With all my strength but she was stronger. She twisted the blade around till it faced me.

She thrust it in my gut and I coughed out blood. I laughed even though. "Why are you laughing?" She asked. "Because your fifteen minutes are up," I told her. She threw me backwards my knife still stuck in my gut. I hit the wall under the revenge spiral. Scott and Deucalion rushed foreword but she threw mountain ash and she was in a barrier.

My vision was blurring and I was going in and out of consciousness. I realized Scott was trying to pass through it. "Come one Scott," I said. Even though the warm ness of my soul was gone i had a feeling something big was going to happen.

Then Scott was trying to take a step foreword his eyes where blazing yellow. Then they turned red. Bright red. My eyes widened as he took a step foreword and then another one. The mountain ask barrier broke and Ms. Blake stumbled backwards. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"I'm an Alpha now," he said. "Now call of the storm or I'll kill you myself I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes," he said. "Damn straight brother!" I choked out the world starting to spin. The Deucalion got up charging foreword. "It won't change mine so allow me," he growled slashing her throat with his claws.

That was the last thing I saw before he world went black around me. My last thought was.

At least I died saving lives of my pack, family, and friends. What would you die for?

~ vision

Everything was foggy around me as I saw me with a girl. The same girl.

"Percy," the girl breathed.

The me in the vision pulled the girl towards him into his lap she was smiling flirtatiously. She flicked her Carmel hair over her right shoulder as she leaned towards the vision me and they kissed. My eyes widened.

They separated smiling at eachother. Then vision me's phone went off. Vision me reached over and answered it. "What?! He did what! He's where!? Ok I'll be right there!"

Vision me placed the girl besides him and got up grabbing his coat. "I would really like to stay, but my friends in trouble, sorry Malia I really really want to stay but." Malia nodded sadly. "Hey I'll be back as soon as I can your welcome to stay," vision me says before running out.

~ vision

"AHHHHH!" I exclaimed as I woke up shooting up. "Shhhh Percy it's ok, it's gonna be alright

Shhh Percy you are ok you saved us," I heard voice said. I looked up to see my sister. I smiled at her. "So how did it feel to have your soul back?" She asked. "All I know is that I love you guys," I said. My sisters eyes widened. "I thought you couldn't love," she said. "Deaton said that when the pieces are shoved in pieces will fall or pieces will stay in. I'm guessing a little bit of love is still there," I said. Allison broke into a smile. "But I only love... You and Dad..." She smiled anyways. "That's progress then," she said.

"Percy, you where whispering words in your sleep what was going on?" My dad asked from the back of the room. I sat up and looked at him. "What was I saying?" I asked. "Malia," Allison informed me, "You where saying I'm sorry Malia."

"Who the hell is Malia?" I asked.


	11. Beta

**This happens right before season 3b. And Claire is Malia's substitution for Stiles since Percy and Malia are gonna get together. This season 3b summary will come out next chapter. Hope you like it. Also What Claire looks like will come never chapter also. I don't own TW or SN**

Claire closed her locker as her best friend Jamie talked about her boyfriend Matt. "Jamie, were not even halfway done with sophomore year and this is your third boyfriend," she informed her friend. "Well at least I don't have a crush on a guy that will never like me," Jamie responded. Claire's cheeks lit up at the mention of her crush.

"Oh and there he is now," Jamie said pointing across the hallway. Claire looked where her friends was pointing. A boy with perfect messy black hair was leaning against a locker. His bright blue green eyes and his classic smirk where on his face. He had a white t shirt on that showed his muscles and a new leather jacket. He had dark jeans on and a pair of old converse. He had his back back slung over one shoulder. His name was Chris P. Argent Jr. Well that's what Claire was told his full name was. Claire only knew Percy J. Argent cause that's how he introduced them.

He was talking to his sister and his bestfriend Isaac. They started to walk towards the girls. "Act natural there coming this way," Claire said nervously. "I am acting normal," Jamie said rolling her eyes. The trio stopped by the two girls to talk to another friend. Claire listened to the conversation. "Wait so tell me about this girl?" The voice belonging to Scott McCall said.

"Ok so she has Carmel colored hair, tan skin, uh 5'8, 5'6 range, and her name is Malia," Percy informed him. "Is she hot?" Another voice belonging to Stiles Asked. "Very." Claire heard a whistle and a hoot before walking down the hall way fast. "Claire wait up!" Her bestfriend called. She didn't listen as she headed towards her home room. She sat down and waited for her teacher to call role.

She heard the squeak of a stool from next to her being pulled. She glanced up to see Percy pulling it out and sitting down. "What are you doing?" She asked him. "Uh this is home room and your the only person I know besides my sister in here, and well this is also the last chair," he said. "Ah, last resort aye?" She asked him.

She went to right down the date for her next classes notes. When she looked towards the board and tried to read. The words didn't make any since as they seemed to fly around to board mixing and matching. She threw down her notebook in frustration. "You ok?" Percy asked her. "Yeah why?" She asked with a smile. "You've been trying to write the date for five minutes," he informed her. Claire groaned. The last thing she wanted was for her crush to know she had dyslexia.

"Yeah just have a really bad headache," she lied. Percy raised an eyebrow taking her notebook and writing the date. "It's the third of October by the way," he informed her. When he handed her the notebook back there fingers brushed together and she turned away blushing. "And Claire you don't have to lie about having dyslexia I have it too," he said. Claire whipped around facing Percy. "How do you know that?" She asked.

Percy smiled. "Because," he said pointing at my binder that had my schedule laying on top of it. "Your in all advanced classes except English which is the lowest," he said. "I uh, I uh, shut up," Claire said glaring at him. "Hey I'm sorry just saying I can relate," he said pulling his schedule out as well. Claire eyed it carefully her eyes widened. "How are you in advanced English if you have dyslexia?" She asked. "And ADHD," he added. "Still doesn't answer my question," Claire said. Percy rolled his eyes as the bell rang. He got up. "I guess I found a cure," he said walking out.

Claire grabbed her stuff and ran after him. "What do you mean cure?" She asked. He smiled then concern flashed across his face. "Claire are you ok?" He asked me. She didn't know what he was talking about but then she realized that her arm holding up her books was going limp. Her books fell from her arm and her left side became numb. Also she started shaking and he couldn't swallow and she couldn't remember where she was.

"Claire?! CLAIRE!" Were the only things She heard as she fell to the ground blacking out.

Percy pov.

"She had a stroke?" Stiles asked. "Yeah, happened right in front of me," I said. "So will she make a full recovery?" Isaac asked. Scott came from the corner talking to his mom. "Ms. McCall!" I called walking towards them. "Is she going to be ok?" I asked her. "She'll recover but she will never be the same, she'll have memory problems, and even a limp for the rest of her life," she told me. My eyes widened.

"But she had her whole life ahead of her," Stiles said. "Wait I have an idea I can cure her," I said. Scotts eyes widened and Melissa looked confused. "How?" Melissa asked. "I can give her the bite I can turn her... She either lives a normal life that will ruin her, or she can become stronger faster and everything."

"Unless it kills her," Scott argued. "She could die any way," Melissa said. "Percy if there's anyway you can save that girl do it," I nodded and walked towards her room. Isaac followed me.

I slowly walked towards her bed. "Hey Claire," I said. She looked over it looked like she had recently been crying. "Why did this have to happen to me? It doesn't make since," She asked. "My father locked me in a freezer when I was a kid, that didn't make since either," Isaac said. I turned to Isaac. "Dude shut up," I told him. He just smirked.

"Why are you even here?" She asked. "Because I can... I can fix you," I said. "Dude I don't want any drugs," she exclaimed. "No not like that, it's more like I can make you fully healthy again, even your dyslexia will be away," I told her. "How?" She asked. I flashed my eyes red. Her eyes widened. "What are you?" She asked. "We are werewolves," Isaac said. "And I can make you one," I told her. "And it will, it will heal me?" She asked. I nodded. "But it's not all good, you will loose control on the full moon and when your anger sparks up until you learn to control it. Hunters will come for you if you harm anyone, and it could also kill you but it's very unlikely. Also you'll have to be in are pack. I can help you control your powers," I told her.

"Also you cans tell if people are lying, see in the dark, hear things great,jump and run really fast, and become super strong," Isaac added on.

"It's your choice," I said . "How do you change me?" She asked. "A bite," I informed her baring my teeth. She was shaking slightly. "Ok, just do it," she said. I took a deep breath and lifted up her shirt towards he side. "This is going to hurt," I told her ," Ready?" Claire nodded. Then I sunk my teeth into her.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own TW or SN.

Here we go. The summary is the first thing before the chapter hope you like it.

Percy and his friends thought there lives would go back to normal. But then Percy has to train his new beta. Stiles is loosing his mind, Allison keeps seeing their dead aunt Kate. And Scott lost his anchor and is afraid to shift. And what's with the Ninja people who keep attacking them.

Meanwhile.

Sam and Dean work non stop. Using there FBI connections they search for a girl named Malia that would be 17. With the help of the sheriff they find out. And she's dead. Or is she?

Percy pov.

I put my water bottle in my bag and slung it around my shoulder. I turned around to face A very nervous looking Isaac walking out of his room. "Are you mad at me?" He asked. "Why would I be mad at you?" I asked. "Do you want to hit me?" I raised an eyebrow. What is this kid on?

Then it hit me. He was talking about him and Allison. "I think you should hit me," he continued. "Why it's not like you kissed her or anything... You didn't kiss her right?" He shook his head. "No, no, of course not," he said. I smiled. "Did you want to?" I asked. "Yeah defiantly," he said. I flashed my eyes at him grabbing his jacket. He let out a high pitched scream as I threw him to towards the wall. As he slid to the bottom of the wall he looked at me. "You better?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes helping him up. "Come on I don't want to be late," I said. We walked down to the garage and I pulled out my keys as we opened the door. "You got a Cadillac... Escalade?"He asked his eyes wide at my Dark blue car examining it. "Dude we can't all fit in Stiles jeep, what if we want to go on a road trip?" I asked. "Hmm," Isaac responded. "How do you even afford this stuff?" Isaac asked.

"Dude I told you already, my angel friend gave me a credit card with unlimited money on it," I told him. "Oh right," he said as he got in the passengers seat. I got in the drivers seat and started to school.

We where about halfway there when we noticed a brunette haired girl about 5'5 walking on the down the sidewalk. "Is that?" Isaac asked. "Claire? Uh I think yeah," I said. I pulled up next to her honking. She looked back her bright blue eyes turning towards us. Her hair fell to about her elbows and it looked like she grew in a few places. "Did the bite do that?" Isaac asked. "Uh I have no idea, roll down your window dumbass."

Isaac did as told. "Claire hop in," I ordered. She opened the back door and got in. "Thanks," she commented. "So how do you feel?" I asked. I had seen Claire only twice since I had given her the bite. This was the second time.

"Great better than ever, except for being able to here things it kinda freaks me out," she stated. Me and Isaac shared a look. "Ok well let's set some ground rules," I said. "Ground rules?" Claire asked. "Rules that keep you safe and alive," Isaac clarified. "Ok so do you do any sports?" I asked her.

"How is this a rule?" She asked. "Just answer," Isaac said obviously loosing patience. "I um, play soccer," she said. "When's your next game?" Isaac asked.

"Uh next year the seasons over," she stated. "Ok well to the rules," Isaac said motioning for me to go on. "Ok, one: don't listen into my conversations, two: you come to my place during full moons, three: don't tell anyone what you are, four: stay out of stressful situations and things that make you very angry, Five: feet off the dash at all times," I said. Isaac removed his feet from the dash.

"Huh, so your an Alpha right?" She asked. "Yep, and so is Scott. We are in one nice big two alpha pack," I said. "Why?" Claire asked. "Two alphas in a pack makes everyone stronger, makes me stronger, you stronger, Perce and Scott stronger," Isaac informed her.

"So who's all in this pack?" She asked. "You, Isaac, Scott, me, Stiles,Lydia, and Allison," I informed her. "There all werewolves?" She asked. "Nope, just you, me, Isaac, and Scott, Lydia's a banshee, Allison is a hunter," I told her. "What about Stiles?" Isaac laughed. "He's onlyyyy humaaaan," Isaac sang. "And he bleeds when he falls down," I continued. We then straight faced looked at eachother before bursting out laughing.

"What about Malia?" I hit the breaks and me and Isaac turned back. "How do you know about her?" I asked her. "I overheard you in the hallway the other day," she informed us in a like duh voice. "Rule number one," Isaac said shaking his head. "She's well I don't know it's a long story," I informed her. "So is she?"

I started driving again. "It's complicated," I said. It really was. My vision girl who is my soulmate and is the only person who can completely fix my soul she wouldn't understand. "Will you tell me?" She asked. "One day sure, now? No." She sighed in the back and it was silent the rest of the way.

We parked and I looked over to see Scott hurrying away from his shadow? I grabbed my Keyes and hopped out my car running Scotts way. I saw him run into stiles. I ran up to them. "What's going on?" I asked. "I have nightmares into nightmares, Scott can control himself," Stiles started. "And your sister keeps seeing your crazy aunt," she said. I looked at my sister. "Your seeing Kate?" I asked. She nodded.

"So what's going on why are you three going wacky?" I asked. Allison hit my shoulder. "Sorry, but still." "Whatever we did, by sacrificing ourselves for are parents I think it's still happening," Scott said. My eyes where open wide. "Not good not good at all," I said. "No I thought it was perfectly kind," Stiles said. I glared at him. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get this over with," I mumbled as we walked towards the school building.

Dean pov.

"So what do you got?" I asked Sam string down across from him. "Ok so there are 100 people name Malia in Beacon County but only five in beacon hills," He informed me. "So?"I asked. "Well the only one that would be 17 at this time would be Malia Tate," he said.

"Ok so we found her right?" I asked. "Malia Tate?" A voice from are left asked. We turned and saw the Sheriff. "Uh yeah," Sam said. "You two my office," he said. We got up and followed him in.

We saw a bored of un solved cases. On one of them was a girl about nine years old and under it said Malia Tate. "Wait why is she an unsliced case?" I asked. The sheriff sighed. "About eight years ago there was an accident, a young girl named Malia was never found in the wreckage, it looked like a wild pack of coyotes dragged her body from the the car," he said.

"So she's dead?" I asked. "Well Percy says he sees a girl in his visions so maybe not, what if one of the coyotes was an alpha or something and it turned her?" He asked. "Yeah... No, that wouldn't make sense why didn't she go back to her family?" Sam asked. The sheriff pondered this. "My idea is, she's dead, but then Cas the Angel could revive her bones or something it would work," I said. "You want to find a nine year olds dead body and resurrect it in a seventeen year old girl? How is my theory any less crazy then that?" The sheriff asked.

"Look I don't know, but where taking Percy out there, there could be a chance she's alive but and possessed by a demon who knows? There could be something from the wreckage he could find a scent on," I said. "I'll try the house with Scott," the sheriff said. I nodded. "Oh and Dean, don't tell Percy about her being dead or anything, just say this is the only lead you got." I nodded and Called Percy.

Time skip.

Percy pov.

Scott, Stiles and I trudged through the woods. Dean and Sam had showed me the place earlier but didn't tell me why. Scott was holding his phone out looking towards where the wreck was located. A coyote howled in the distance. Stiles jumped a mile running into Scott the phone flying out of his hand and into the puddle below. I walked down to grab it as Stiles apologized.

We walked foreword still somehow Scotts phone still worked. "And here we are," I exclaimed looking at the car. "Where's Claire?" Asked Stiles. "She had a English test to study for," I told him. "Oh." I walked towards the car. "I needed to show you this," I said pointing to the claw marks on the door. Scott ran his hand across it his fingers spread apart. "Wouldn't the claws of a coyote be closer like a lot closer?" Stiles asked.

"That's what Dean said," I told them. "So did they tell you anything?" Scott asked. "Nope," I said. "But from what you guys tell me I have to come back," I said. Scott nodded. "Where going to find her," Scott assured me. I nodded and we all started looking around. "Hey guys I think I found something," Stiles said. We walked over to him while he took a baby doll out from the car. "What the hell?" I asked. Then the baby doll spoke.

"I'm hungry,"

"AHHH!" We all screamed falling back. "I think I just had a heart attack," Stiles said. "Please tell me you guys see this to," Scott said. I looked over to see a pair of eyes in the dark. "Is that a?" I asked. Then it took off. It was a coyote. Me and Scott took off ignoring Stiles calls for us to stop.

I ran using my wolf vision to avoid trees and branches. I glanced back to see Scott grimacing. Crap I forgot he can't turn. I followed the Coyote as it jumped across the gorge. Ok this has to be a were coyote. I landed on the ground infront across the gorge. I looked at the coyote who's eyes flashed bright blue. Scott landed next to me. He said one word before the Coyote took off.

"Malia?"

"How is that even possible!?" I exclaimed. "I don't know," Scott responded. "It doesn't look like she can switch back, I think she just thinks she's a coyote," I said. Scott nodded. "Come on we need to get back to Stiles, we will get everyone on this tomorrow," Scott said. I looked off in the direction the coyote took off at. I felt a sting on my leg. I looked down to see a bite mark. "What the hell?" I asked looking down at my leg. "When did this happen?" Scott asked.

"I don't know," I responded confused. "It looks like it's been there awhile," Scott said. I eyed it. "I fell down near a bush when we I was here earlier, could of happened then," I said. "I thought you could feel pain," he said. "I can, all it does is sting," I said.

I touched it and gasped as my vision altered.

I saw me in a lacrosse jersey hitting a shot. The crowd cheered and Vision me looked over and winked towards a girl. Thinking it was a flashback I thought I was going to see Lydia. Instead it was Malia, in a Beanie.

Cas appeared in front of me. "This is your only chance to get your soul back." I looked towards him. "How do I change her back?" I asked. "Simple, roar. But your going to have to get her in a situation to do that, it's not going to be easy, with the investigation going on now Mr. Tate is going to go crazy I feel. Be careful and watch where you step," he said. "Cas! Wait!" I exclaimed. He turned back.

"The Coyote is her right?" I asked. He nodded. "Great, I have a beta I have to help control and now her!" I exclaimed. Cas smiled. "Your going to be a great alpha Perseus, you'll help them control it easy, trust me. And also try to keep your bets from killing Malia," he said.

"Wait what?" I asked. "Oh, right you don't know. Just a warning don't let Claire see you two kiss or anything could be bad," he said. "It's not like she likes me or an- she likes me doesn't she?"

Cas nodded. "But she will find another soon," he said. I put my hands in my head. "What happens if I don't turn her back by tomorrow?" I asked. "She'll be killed," he said. My eyes widened.

"Now wake up Scotts freaking out," he said. "I don't know how," I said. Cas walked up to me and placed to fingers on my forehead.

I gasped shooting up. "Oh my god!" Scott exclaimed jumping backwards. "It's her it's Malia and he have to turn her back by tomorrow!" I exclaimed. "What why?" She asked. "Because if we wait any longer she will be killed by law enforcement or Mr. Tate," I told him.

"Oh Fu"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Beta testing.**

 **Yo yo yo what is going on guys.**

 **I'm here to give you a new chapter.**

 **And my question is this When it comes to Percy and Malia do you want me to just stop right before "you know what happens" or continue. Idc really care but it's rated M for that reason. If I want to I can but I won't if you don't want to. So yeah. And how do you guys like the new cover image. Made it myself.**

Percy pov.

Scott met up with Stiles while I ran home. My head was flying around. "This is your one chance to regain your soul, don't blow it." The words stuck in my head. I sighed and stopped near a neighborhood. I realized it was Claire's. I walked around searching for her scent. I looked up towards a window and saw Claire on her computer. She was typing away her eyes never leaving the screen.

She had a little porch in the outside of her window. I jumped up on the porch. I landed silently and used my hearing to make sure no one else was in there. When no I knew no one was there I opened the window silently and stepped in. I shook my head when she didn't even flinch.

I looked at her desk and saw an iPod and a speaker. She still didn't notice as I picked the iPod up and looked through the music. I found one I liked hooked it up and played it. She jumped a mile while when Counting Stars by one Republic started playing.

"Haven't heard this one in a while," I commented. "What the hell are you doing here!?" She exclaimed. "Ok one, I don't know how you didn't hear me come in, two the answer is I was checking on you, three where the hell are your parents?"

She sighed and sat down. "My dad and mom died, I live with my brother and his wife and they have to work overtime for the hospital bill. "When will they be home?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. I sighed. "Where's your friend?" I asked her. "At her boyfriends house, she was supposed to Come over and study," she mumbled sitting down. "Hey, it's not all bad... You wanna go for a walk?"

"Why would I do that?" She asked. "I can help you use your powers." I said. "Can we do that without taking a walk?" She asked. "I guess, yeah," I said. "Ok where do we start?" She asked. I smiled thrusting my hand out extending my claws. "With these."

She sighed flicking her wrist out her fingers extending. Nothing happened. She tried over and over again she grew frustrated by the second. "Hey, it's ok just don't think about it two much. Just imagine there coming out and then do it," I told her. She tried again this time her claws extending. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

"Ok, so here's a tip. When ever you think that your going out of control, dig your claws into your palms, pain keeps you human," I told her. She gave me a questioning look. "You'll heal," I added on.

I glanced out the window to see two people talking outside by the tree. "Ok, so tell me what those two are saying," I said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "There saying stuff in Spanish, I can't really understand it," she told me. "Spanish?" I asked. I listened in. "Lobito?" I heard a Mexican man ask over the phone. "Shit, Claire we got to go," I told her. "Why?" She asked.

"Uh, those to people are from a group of Mexican hunters and I think they are here to get me to kill myself," I explained walking towards her room exit. "Why would they do that?" She asked fear evident in her eyes. "Because... That's what your supposed to do when your a hunter," I informed her. "Wait does that mean Your a hunter?" She asked. "Was, now I'm an Alpha wolf with my own pack and my own bitten beta," I said walking down her steps. I opened the front door and Claire walked out with me.

We started walking towards the men. Claire was shaking in fear. I grabbed her hand to comfort her. We took a right down a street and saw two others coming straight towards us. I glanced back and saw the other two coming towards us also. "Not good, not good at all," I murmured. As we approached them one of them men pulled out a gun. "Where do you think your going?" He asked.

We turned around and one of them had the electric staff. "Christopher Argent Jr. I thought you where dead," one said. "No, just a bit soul less," I commented. They glared at me. "What do you want?" Claire asked. "We want your Alpha he bit you an innocent , and has another beta not of his own as well." My eyes widened. "I bit her to save her!" I exclaimed. "Sure you did, hmmm how about you tell me where La Loba is and I'll let you live," he said.

"La- what?" I asked. "Wrong answer," he said pointing his gun. "Claire close your eyes," I ordered. I looked over to see her do so. "Claire Clarkson your Alpha has doomed you," the man said again. I saw a tear fall from my betas cheek and Rage consumed me. "No," I growled shifting into my demon wolf. "You doomed yourself," I growled my voice completely changed.

He was about to shoot but I ran up to him grabbing his gun pointing to forward. I ripped it from his hand and punched him. I shot the man next to him in the foot and then kneed him in the face. I threw the pistol towards one of the other men as it hit his head. I heard a pump of a shot gun and faced the last hunter. My eyes widened as I saw he had it pressed against her head. "Unshift now," he ordered. Claire's eyes where wide she was crying as the barrel of the shot gun was being pressed towards her head. And grabbed at the one holding her neck.

I unshifted but smirked. "Claire now!" I yelled. Claire used her claws to rip the mans hand of her. She sucks under the firing shotgun and then hit it out of his hands. She grabbed his arm and broke it before throwing him to the ground hard. The man blacked out. She looked towards me her eyes glowing yellow growling. "Claire!" I yelled. "What do we do now?" She asked slowly Un shifting.

"This," I said extending my claws. I put the four men back into there car and created a mark on there door. Two intersecting triangles. "What is that?" She asked me. "My pack symbol," I said. "I thought it was Scotts tattoo," Claire said. I shook my head. "Not anymore, Scotts going to have to take his own way now... If hunters are after me and my betas it will be safer for him to be in his own," I said.

"What did you mean when you said your soul less?" She asked. I sighed. "I'm missing bits and pieces from my soul, like all of fear and 98% from love," I said. She gave me a confused look. "It's a long story Isaac will fill you in it's hard for me to tell," I said. "So are you stuck like this?" She asked. As we walked towards my apartment. "No."

"How do you fix it?" She asked. "I have to find my soulmate," I responded taking my phone out and texting Isaac. "Your soulmate?" She asked laughing. "Yep,"

"Well who is she?" Claire asked. "Malia." Claire's heartbeat increased as she grew angry. "Are you ok your hear is beating like crazy?" I asked.

"Uh yeah sorry, just still a little freaked out about what happened." I nodded knowing it was a lie. "So where's Malia?" She asked. "In the woods, stuck as a were coyote," I responded. "What? Your kidding right?" She asked laughing a bit. "Nope, and I have to changer her back by tomorrow," I informed her as I saw the familiar lights of my Truck in the distance. "Oh, so any idea how to change her back?" She asked. "Yeah," I respond. "How?" I stopped and faced her. "I command her to, by roaring, my former alpha (Peter) did it to me, and I can do it to her," I said confidently. "So what happens, do you just see her and become healed or?"

I sighed. "I haven't thought of that, I guess I have to actually kiss her or get to third base I don't know," I responded. She laughed. "Percy I want to say thank you for saving my life a second time," she said. "It's not a big deal," I told her watching the truck get closer. "It is to me and I want to thank you, and I just don't want to say it in words," she said. I rolled my eyes as I saw Isaac who was driving my truck take a wrong turn. What a idiot! If he goes that way it will take him ten more minutes!

"Huh?" I asked Claire. "I want to thank you in my own way," she said. I faced her again. "And how is that?" I asked. She put her arms around my neck. "Like this," she whispered before attaching her lips to mine. I really didn't know what to do. But when she grabbed my hand and guided it towards her ass gave in. I kissed her back. Are lips moved in sync with eachother her hands ran through my hair and mine gripped onto her. We separated and her eyes where still closed. She was breathing heavy and her arms moved down to my cheeks as she brought me in for one more kiss.

This one was shorter than then the first and when we separated her eyes where still closed her lips slightly parted. "Thats the last time you do that," I told her. "Why?" She asked opening her eyes to reveal her bright blue eyes. "Because my heart belongs so someone else," I told her. She let go of my face and stepped away. "You haven't even met her!" She exclaimed.

"Your my Beta Claire! Do I care about your safety? Yes. Do I care about your wellbeing? Yes. Do I care about you living and not dying? Of loosing control on the full moon? Of course. But we are connected now. You and me Claire where Brother and Sister now, Isaac He's your brother now! You need to have his back and mine. I have both of yours!" I told her.

"And if Malia becomes your beta you'll have a relationship with her!" Claire argued. "Because she is the only thing that can make him whole," Isaacs voice rang out behind us. I gave him the THANK YOU look and he gave me a nod. "Claire hop in the back" I ordered. "What happened to the nice SUV!" She asked. "That's my car, I gave this one to Isaac," I informed her. "But I still get to drive," I said. Isaac laughed as he got in the passengers seat. I got in the drivers seat and drove off. "Where are we going?" Claire asked.

Isaac turned around. "Do you ever stop asking questions?" He asked. I laughed. "Nope," I answered. Claire growled from them back and me and Isaac burst out laughing. I glanced back at her to see she had a smile on her face also.

I smiled as I turned my attention back to the road. This was my pack. And nothing could take that away from me. This is the argent pack.

A/N2

Chapter 14 will be episode 14 of season 3b. Also do you like these Pack episodes? It goes on with Percy and his pack doing things also. So like controlling Claire on the full moon and, then saving Stiles for Claire. That will progress pretty soon. So just let me know. Btw I do not own TW


	14. Chapter 14

TEEN HUNTER:ORGINS

The prequel of Teen Hunter. So if you've been paying attention I've dropped hints. Like In the first one. The bowling champs of a tournament, his hate that he had for Kate. And just a few chapters ago with Him killing a whole pack of killer werewolves to save his dad. Also the past tense saying- He was the best hunter out there. Didn't think I was going to let Percy talk about his past and not tell you about it? Now who would do suck a thing?! Also this story is triggered by Allison's death. It's going to start before I even get to that in this story. Percy is still going to be an O/C and also it will not be a crossover. It's gonna be published At Least by Friday. Here's a sneak peak.

"They will find me you know!" Chris Argent yelled. The Alpha and two of his blue eyed betas turned toward him. "Even if they where a werewolf your wife, father, or sister couldn't find you. You'll be dead by the time they even get into town," the alpha growled. Chris spit out some blood and laughed. "You forgot one. And he's twice the Hunter I am and twice the man you are! He follows the code, and he knows what blue eyes on a werewolf means! YOU KILL PEOPLE! Which means he will kill every single one of you."

The alpha raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?" He asked. Chris coughed before answering. "I won't give you a name, but I'll tell you this. He is the one who carries the knife." A beta gasped but the Alpha just smirked. "He is just a legend," he spoke. Chris smirked and looked the alpha dead in the eyes. "No, he's my son."


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own TW or SN. I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter.

I was drawing New York City in my note pad as I waited for class to start. Scott was talking to Kira about something and then her dad our teacher walks up to them. "Kira you forgot the research you did for the boy you liked." My pencil fell from my hand my mouth wide open. It then spread to a grin. Kira sat down behind me and Scott across from me.

Stiles was called up to read and I watched him. I smelt anxiety all over him. Huh. Stiles squinted his eyes as he tried to read the words. He started breathing heavier and he it looked like he was going to freak out any second. "Scott," I whispered. He glanced at me and I nodded towards Stiles.

Scott slowly got up. "Stiles? Stiles are you ok?" He asked. Stiles weakly fell forward and Scott caught him. "I should take him to the nurse," he said. Kira's dad nodded and they ran out the door. "Uh any volunteers? Ok Jake come up." I took that moment to turn around.

"So Scott aye?" I asked. Her eyes widened and her heart rate picked up. I gave her a smile. "It's alright I won't tell," I said. Relief flooded Across her face. I gave her a reassuring smile before turning around and blocked class out and continued drawing.

The bell rang as I finished the Empire State Building. Ah lunch time! Everyone flooded out of the class while Kira slowly got up glancing at the two backpacks at the seats. She looked towards my paper. "Woah that's really good, how do you draw straight lines without a ruler?" She asked. I smiled. "Luck I guess," I said standing up. She went to grab Scotts bag. "I'll take that," I said. She looked towards my hand and then to stiles bag.

"I'll help its ok," she said. I gave her a confused look and grabbed Stiles bag on the way out. "Any idea where they went?" Kira asked me. "Locker room I would guess," I answered as we pushed open double doors that led towards the locker room. I saw a figure halfway up the flight of stairs. The Coyote. Holy shit Malia what the hell are you doing!

I couldn't wolf out in front of Kira. The coyote growled. "Go go go go go!" I said pushing the locker room door open. I closed it shut. Kira ran towards the back I ran by the wall by the door. The coyote burst through the window and glass spread across the floor. Kira looked at me and motioned for her to be quiet. The coyote as my sister said earlier. Tip toes across the floor. It was close to Kira I had to do something. Then the lockers sprung back and The coyote turned around. Scott looked at me wide eyed. I still hadn't dropped Stiles bag I gripped onto it for dear life. The coyote ran towards me. I didn't feel any fear but I really didn't want To shift or become a coyote dinner. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" I said opening the door and running the other way.

"Percy!" Kira yelled. I ran down the hallway screaming "HOLY SHIT!" seeing coach come out of the classroom. He saw me with a coyote on my ass and he rubbed his eyes like He was dreaming. I passed his class still out running the Coyote he called towards me. "You better sign up for track!" Before yelling for help. I slid around a corner. Running into a locker. The exit was so close but so far away! I yelled again hoping one of the schools cops would show up. "SOMEBODY HELP!" Then the person I didn't want to turn the corner did.

Claire

Her eyes widened as she saw what was going on. "CLAIRE RUN!" I yelled. She was to stunned to do so. Great just great. The coyote was gaining on me because I couldn't run as fast when turning corners. I ran towards Claire grabbing her hand and pulling her along with me. "What the hell is this?" She asked me. "I don't know it's after me or..." "Or what?" Claire asked. I pushed Claire in front of me. I slid to a stop and then threw Stiles bag across the floor. It slid towards Malia's paws and the she started scratching away towards the backpack.

I couldn't let her ruin it. So I growled. My message saying "back the fuck off." The coyote whined before running off. I breathed a sigh of relief before leaning on a locker the adrenaline running off. Scott found us when the cops did. We all have statements and Mr. Tate even shows up.

"Why was she chasing you?" Scott asked. I grabbed Stiles bag threw it at Stiles. Stiles opened it up and took out the doll. "You brought the doll?" Scott asked. "Yeah I thought you could use it to find her scent or something!" He said. "You could of gotten Kira, and Claire killed!"I exclaimed. "Where did you get that!?" A voice asked. We turned to see Mr. Tate grabbing the doll from Stiles hands. The sheriff noticed and walked over. "Look I don't know how you heard about this. If you have your on radio or what but you need to leave," he said reaching for the mans back to guide him out. He felt something and Mr. Tate paled.

Stiles dad lifted up Mr. Tate's coat and we saw a gun. "I have a permeant," Mr. Tate said. "California schools are gun free zones permeant or not, now leave."

"Ok so um what the plan?" I asked Scott. "We need to change her back, but how? If she keeps running we are going to be chasing her forever," Scott responded. "Does Deaton have any tranks?" I asked. Scott thought for a second. "He might, but who's a good enough shot to hit a moving target?" I rolled my eyes. "Me, but since you having performance issues... Allison," I said. Scott nodded and we headed towards his work.

Part one of This chapter. Part two is going to be crazy I promise. And yes I'm still going to writ ting this story as well


	16. Chapter 16

**The prequel for some reason wouldn't upload so expect it as soon as Monday and as late as next Friday. But here is the next chapter. Idk why I slpit the chapter in half but here it is. Also expect longer wait periods for chapter because they are about to get longer. So three updates a week instead of 4 or 5 is what it will be. So I hope you like this chapter.**

I opened the door to Sam and Deans hotel room. . "Yo!" I exclaimed. "Why did we give him a key again?" Dean asked. "Because if you guys go missing again I'm not kicking your door in again," I said. Sam smiled and Dean took a drink from his beer. "So what's the plan?" He asked. "We meet up with everyone at the Beacon Hills Preserve and find Malia before- her dad try's to kill her, she kills her self, or the cops

Kill her," I said. "And how are we going to do this?" He asked.

"We aren't going to use real bullets," I said. "You want to trank her?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow. I sighed. "Any other bright plans?" I asked. "Actually one," Sam said Turing his computer around. I read the title and groaned. "Dude how is how is a picture of... A werewolf howling at the moon going to do anything with this?" I asked him annoyed.

Sam sighed. "You told us once that Peter changed Scott and You with a roar and Derek changed Isaac back to human with one," Sam explained. "Yeah but they weren't fully turned into the animal!" I exclaimed. "Perce your a freakin demon wolf your roars are powerful and scary as hell. When you faced the alphas and your roared it would throw them off balance. I think you can change a coyote back into a girl," Dean informed me. "I can't believe that that is one of the most normal things we say now," Sam said shaking his head laughing.

I eyed the two carefully. My phone buzzed and I checked it.

Claire- I'm waiting by your car in this parking lot and it's really boring hurry up.

I sighed walking towards the exit. "Remember no live rounds! And don't get eaten," I said before walking out.

Time skip.

I pulled up next to Stiles Jeep and hopped out. Claire and I walked around to meet Stiles and Scott. Scott pulled his helmet off and nodded at us. Through the clearing a black Toyota came through the trees followed by a Impala. They pulled up by us and they got out of there cars and gathered around.

Sam and Dean had two rifles ready and they where loading them up. Lydia eyed them carefully before looking at me. "Anyone else think that we might be doing more harm than good?" She asked. "We're trying to stop a father from killing his daughter," Scott exclaimed. "Actually we are trying to stop a guy from killing a coyote which happens to be his daughter that is trapped inside a coyotes body and we have no idea how to changer her back. And if we do change her back she's apparently going to hell Percy's soul rebuild itself," Isaac explained.

"And again with The not helping," Stiles said voicing all of are thoughts. Stiles and Isaac had a argument only involving facial expressions. I turned around to my sister. "Did you bring it?" I asked. Allison nodded before opening her truck and pulling out a rifle. I nodded at her and Sam and Dean gave her a reassuring smile.

The sound of a gun shot rang out through the woods. The four wolves head snapped in the direction of the shot. Scott hopped back on his bike and took off. Isaac and Allison ran after him. "Claire wait here! Sam! Dean! Come on!" I yelled as we ran after them.

"I'm getting to old for this," I heard Dean murmur as the two brother took on after us. "GUYS WAIT!" Stiles pleaded. We ignored him as we took off. I used my wolf speed catching up to Allison. "Where's Isaac?" I asked her. She nodded in front of us and I saw him turn the corner. "ISAAC WAIT!" I called speeding up. I turned the corner to see him turn back. I heard a snap of something mechanical.

I watched his face turn to pain as a traps teeth snapped around his leg. He fell down as his hands reached for the trap. He thrust his head up and screamed. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" It was so loud I winced.

I ran up to him as he tried to get the trap off of him. "Percy," he grunted, " Mr. Tates over there distract him or something... Hurry before he shoots her!" I looked at his leg for a second. "Are you sure?" I asked him. "Go!" He ordered. I looked at the clearing in the forest and saw Mr. Tate aiming his rifle at the coyote. "Oh this is going to be great," I murmured as I ran out towards him.

I slid to a stop in front of him. "Sir stop!" I exclaimed. "Get out of my way!" He exclaimed. I turned back and glanced at the coyote. She tilted her head to the side as if to ask- Why are you doing this?

"Mr. Tate put the rifle down, please. My friend he's stuck in one of the traps I need your help to get him out," I pleaded. Mr. Tate's face softened and he started to lower the gun. I gave a sigh of relief and as I walked towards him. "Thanks he right over he-" I started before Mr. Tate thrust the butt of his rifle towards me. It hit me in the face and I stumbled backwards. Into a tree.

Mr. Tate aimed down his sights again. "NO!" I exclaimed. I ran up to him grabbing the rifle and aiming it up. He kicked my leg and I crumpled to the ground. He swung the rifle like a base ball bat and hit me in the head. I saw a trank bullet hit the tree to my left. Really Allison you choose now to start missing?!

I can't shift in front of him otherwise I would of kicked his ass already.

I got up and saw his finger about to pull the trigger. Then Mr. Tate had a weird expression on his face before falling to the ground and I looked towards the coyote. She was running off. "Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed getting up and running off towards her.

I shifted using my vision to watch for any more traps. I saw Scott and he was also fully shifted. The coyote was ahead of us and she was running around the car crash. "YOU FOLLOW HER ILL CUT HER OFF!" I exclaimed. He nodded. I looked around to see a safe landing spot. I saw a spot next to the wrecked vehicle and I ran and jumped.

I flew through the air up to the cliff and landed with one of my hands in the gravel. I looked up to see the coyote stop in her tracks. She tried to turn around but Scott was there growling. She turned around and challenged me growling. I smirked.

"Scott now!" I yelled.

With that me and Scott both roared with the command to shift back. I watched in amazement as the coyote fell backwards her eyes bright blue. Her fur started to fade and turn into fur as she grew into a seventeen year old girl.

She looked at me frightened untill I started to unshift. She then looked at herself. One of her arms covered her breast while she looked at her fingers her eyes wide. Her skin was dusty with the eight years of dirt I'm guessing.

I walked up to her pulling my leather jacket off. "Malia?" I asked her. She looked at me and she started to scoot away from me. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." I assured her. She looked at me timidly but she allowed me to crouch by her and wrap my jacket around her. I gave her a small smile. "It's ok, where going to take you to your father," I informed her. "M- my dad?" She asked.

I nodded as I stood up offering her my hand. She took it and I helped her up. I rapped my arm around her. "But first let's get you a shower," I said. She gave a out a small laugh before examining her fingers again.

Time skip.

I leaned up against Stiles dad Sheriff SUV. Stiles had the window down. "So we did it," I said. "Yeah," Stiles said as we watched Mr. Tate embrace his daughter. "So are you going to get your jacket back?" Stiles asked me. I looked at my jacket and shook my head. "Nah it will give me a reason to come back," I said. Stiles smiled. I heard a honk from down the road. "Well I'll see you later man... And remember if you ever need anything just call, I literally live two blacks away," I said. He smiled at me before nodding.

I walked down the road towards Sam and Dean. Isaac had took my car and drove towards the Animal clinic to get stitches. "We need you help," Sam informed me. "With what?" I asked. "Exactly, it's a what," Dean said. My eyes widened. "Dude I deal with Wolves not demons," I said. Sam shook his head.

"It's not a demon, it's a something we found on are camera last night," he informed me. "You video tape you guys sleeping?" I asked them. Dean laughed at my comment before opening the back door. "We hacked the cameras of the hotel just in case someone comes for us," he explained. "Now get in."

Time skip.

I looked at the picture closely as I saw the five men in black. "Who are they?" I asked. "I don't know," Sam informed me. "But they attacked us and burned a backwards five behind out ear, so we plan on hunting them down and killing them."

"Sounds fun," I responded. "So, you in?" Dean asked. I smiled and pulled out my knife twirling it in my hands. "Yeah, I'm in."


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own TW or SN. Now tell me if you want me to start next chapter from where I left off. i can add in the M rated shit I guess if you want if not I'll just start from the next episode. To the next chapter.**

 **Ps. Sam and Dean will play a bigger role in the later chapters. You know when Stiles isn't even stiles anymore.**

I Stared at the computer screen my eyes burning. The bars music hummed in the background. "Got anything?" Dean asked taking a bite into his bacon cheeseburger. "No, sorry bits it kinda hard to find anything about Samurai men dressed in black coming from the shadows ," I said closing my laptop. I picked up my bacon burger and sighing in pleasure.

"How do you two even eat those things?" Sam asked. "Dude it's heavenly," I told him taking another bite. "And awesome," Dean added on. "Very," I said with my mouth full. "How do I even deal with you two?" Sam asked. I picked up my beer and took a sip. "Says the man who eats a salad at a bar," I noted. "Yeah what a loser," Dean commented. "Talk to me when your both fat as hell," Sam argued. "I can't get fat," I informed him smiling taking another huge bite. "And we do to much running to get fat, oh and I have a lot of sex," Dean said smiling.

Sam shook his head stabbing his fork into his greens. He shoved it into his mouth and chewed. I stared him in the eyes while slowly chewing my burger. He swallowed his food took a sip from his beer. "Why isn't he in school?" I laughed and drank the rest of my beer. "Because we need his help," Dean said. "He has no idea what attacked us," Sam argued. I sighed and opened up my computer.

I typed a few things and turned the computer around to Sam. "The backwards five behind your ear means self, suck it noob." Dean raised his eyebrow at Sam. "What?" Sam asked his brother. "That would of taken you all night. He found it in thirty seconds," Dean said. "Shut up," Sam said starting to angrily eat his salad. I eyed the two brothers carefully. "You guys are pretty fucked up," I said. "Yeah we know," Dean informed me. I laughed but then a stinging feeling came over me.

The stinging feeling turned worse and it felt like I was being stabbed. This lasted for twenty seconds before it was replaced by a coldness. "Percy?" Sam asked me. I looked at them suddenly tired and sweat dripping down my forehead. "I lost something," I told them. "Percy what did you loose?" Sam asked. "Another part of my soul," I said. "Percy, which part?" Dean asked me.

I put my hands in my head and tried to focus. "I,I don't know!" I exclaimed. "Percy focus," Dean ordered. I looked up and saw the TV. The man that had used a shrapnel bomb escaped the hospital. My phone buzzed and the contact said Lydia. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Percy?" Her voice was low and high.

I sat up in my chair.

"Lyd. What's wrong?" I asked.

"The shrapnel bomber... He's been reportedly been seen at the school and I have a feeling that he is here," she told me.

"Where exactly are you?" I asked her.

"Uh outside, Stiles is talking to his dad he's leaving for some reason. They don't think he's here anymore but Perce I swear he is," she exclaimed.

"Ok I'll be right there!" I said hanging up.

"Percy!?" Dean asked. "I got to go... Like now, come with me if you want but something is going on at school," I said. Dean placed a twenty and four ones on the table. "Let's go."

Time skip.

I hopped out of Deans Impala and ran towards the school. Lydia was waiting by the door. "What's going on?" I asked. "There searching for him," she said. "Who?" I asked. "Scott, Claire, Stiles, Isaac, Ethan and Aiden,"she informed me.

"Where?" I asked. "The basement...boiler room," she said. "Huh, so what's the big deal besides the bomb?" I asked. "He said he had to kill everyone with glowing eyes," Lydia said. My eyes widened. "Lydia, can't the boiler room blow up this whole school?" I asked. "Yeah why?" She asked. "Everyone we know besides Percy who has glowing eyes is in the boiler room," Sam said. "Oh my God," Lydia exclaimed. "We got to get them out," Dean said. "We have to get everyone out," I corrected.

"How do we do that?" I asked. Lydia looked around before noticing the fire alarm on the wall. "Pull the fire alarm, it's prank day so it would make since," Lydia said. "Let's do it," I said going for the fire alarm. I pulled it and Sam and Dean blocked off everyone's view from me. I smiled at Lydia. She blushed and gave a small smile back. As everyone was leaving we also left blending with the crowd. "We couldn't find him," Claire informed us running up to us.

"I swear he was here!" Lydia exclaimed. I looked over at Isaac. "Not even a sign he had been there,"He said. I looked at Lydia. "Did I just pull I fire alarm to send a bunch of students out side where a mass murderer has been seen?" I asked. "Look Lydia has never been wrong about this before,so it's possible he was here but left before we could find him," Scott said. I nodded.

I shivered in the warm air as everyone looked at

Me confused. "I may of lost another part of my soul," I informed them. "Another?" Isaac asked his face showing concern. "Which part?" Stiles asked. I couldn't help but notice he was standing pretty close to Claire. I shook it off.

"I don't know but I can't get warm now," I said. "Well could it be your not wearing you leather jacket?" Scott asked. "Where would you even get that idea?" I asked him. Scott shrugged his shoulder. He then was called over by Kira's dad.

"Look I don't know what part it was but it hurt like hell when it left," I said. Isaac placed a hand on my shoulder and he instantly pulled back as his veins turned black as he took away some pain. "Your in pain," Lydia said concerned.

I rolled my shoulders and winced as I felt

A sharp stab of pain. "It's more like I feel like I got sat on by a five hundred pound man," I told them. "What a weird saying," Sam

Murmured. "Oh shut up," I said. Dean and Sam just smiled. "I think I know what it is,"Lydia informed me. "What?" I asked. She grabbed my arm and thrust it up towards me. My eyes widened as I saw the bite mark Peter gave me. "What the hell is this?" I asked. "Your wounds are coming back," Isaac exclaimed. "That means..." Dean said as he lifted my shirt up.

The long slash from the Kanima came back. Under it was when I gutted my self. To the right of it two a big wound opened up. My cheek stung as blood oozed out of it. My leg snapped at a weird angle and I fell down. "What do we do?" Stiles exclaimed. "I have to trigger the healing process!" Isaac exclaimed. "Shouldn't it already of triggered?" Claire asked.

The world started to blur and sounds became harder to hear.

I saw Isaac over me. He slapped me

A few times before I blacked out.

I woke up on a table in Deatons clinic. "What the hell happened?" I asked. "You almost died but Isaac saved you," Deaton informed me pointing towards Isaac who was sleeping

In a chair. "I mean like why did my wounds Come back?" I asked. "You lost purpose," he informed me. "I don't feel different just in a lot of pain.

"You body lost purpose to live so it just in healed it's self, Percy I hate to say it but it will keep happening, I don't know how often but I think you need to speed things up with Malia," he informed me. I sighed.

"Guess I better go get my leather jacket," I said grunting as I got up. Deaton helped me to the door. "Where do I even began to find her," I asked. "you know where she lives," he told me. "what if she's not there?" I asked. "You and your soulmate have a bond an Unbreakable one. One of you howls and the other comes running," he informed me.

"Huh, why didn't I do that earlier?" I asked. "Because she's a coyote. She dislikes wolves. I don't know why a wolf is her soulmate but I'm not going to question it, just go before you almost die again," he ordered. I walked out before Deaton called. "Percy also! If you kiss, well it's going to be hard to stop and don't forget these!" He said tossing me my Keys. "Thanks!" I called back.

Time skip.

I breathed into my hands to warm me up as I sat

Overlooking the town. I hadn't called for Malia yet. I didn't want to really. I just wanted to enjoy the view. I heard a snap of branches from

Behind me. I turned around wincing as I did. Coming towards me was a girl. Carmel Colored hair, tank skin. Short jean shorts a shirt on and what do you know my jacket.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. She walked towards me and sat next to me. "I used to live in these woods. What are you doing here?" She asked. "Enjoying the view," I told her. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine," I lied. "Atleast your not freezing cold," she said. "Why are you cold?" I asked her.

"I used to have a fur coat," she said. "yeah...about th-" Malia rolled her eyes at me. "Don't wait your time unless you know how to change me back." This caught me off guard. "You want to go back?" I asked. She shrugged. "I'm a better coyote than human," she said. I laughed. "Let's agree to disagree," I said. She playfully shoved me and her cold hands met my cold arm.

"Wait why are you cold?" She asked. I sighed. "I'm loosing my soul...it's a really long story." She scooted closer to me. "We have time." I smiled. "Yeah I guess we do," I said.

"I'm just going to summarize it. So it started sophomore year. I was infected by a dark Druid and my wolf fought for control. Kinda like its a full moon all the time. Then it lead to a series of events. I died. I came back to life after I won. But it came with a price which was my soul. It took love away. Now I can kinda love. But only my family. And apparently who ever can fix me."

Malia's face turned to confusion. "Who can fix it?" She asked. "It's going to sound really cheesy," I informed her. "Good I love cheese," she said. I laughed at her comment. "You know my jacket looks good on you, a little big but it still does," I informed her changing the subject. She blushed and looked at it. "It's the only thing that kinda warms me up," she informed me.

"I think I have an idea of something else that will also," I told her. She gave me a confused look. I got up and offered her my hand.

Time skip.

My apartment building was dark only the orange light of the fire place lit it up. Malia laid infront of it with two blankets over her. Malia and I talked about a lot of things. Mainly about my life since I was a werewolf. She told me some things but she felt responsible for the death of her family.

"Warm yet?" I asked rubbing my hands together. She looked back at me. "A little... Your freezing come on." Malia pointed to besides her. I slowly walked over and sat beside her. The warmth of the fire place hit me but I felt not true warmth. Malia breathed into her hands. I decided to try something. I took her hands in mine. "You know you never told me how to fix your soul," Malia informed me. I sighed. Damn it I really don't want to rush this!

"I have to find my soulmate," I informed her. "Like the girl that is perfect for you?" She asked. I nodded. She pondered this for a second. "Any ideas?" She asked. "Just a dream every know and then," I told her. "So you saw her?" Malia asked. I nodded. "What was she like?" I smiled. "Beautiful." I said. "Ok... Um but like what did she look look like?"

"Carmel hair," I said moving a stray hair back behind Malias ear. "Brown eyes," I continued staring into her eyes. "She's white... But she has tan skin... And it would seem like in the dreams. Everytime she kissed me, it would slowly repair me."

Malia thought over his a while. I rubbed my thumb across the palm of her hand still seeing it was cold. Then all of a sudden she surgeons forward attaching her lips to mine. The coldness I had felt a few seconds before leave. I felt a purpose in my life. We separated and Malia looked away embarrassed. "Was that your first kiss?" I asked. She nodded. "Was it ok?" She nodded again this time faster. "Do you want to try again?" I asked. She timidly nodded this time as I slid closer to her. I cupped her hand with my face and kissed her. She kissed back and for what seemed like a life time we kissed as our lives depended on it.

Her hands ran through the back of my hair while mine explored her body. We would separate for split seconds but immediately kiss again. She parted her lips and our tongues explored eachother mouths. My hands found there way to her breast and I squeezed. She moaned into the kiss. Sadly we had to separate for air. We stared Into each other's eyes hers where slowly fading from blue to brown.

"I want to try something else," she said timidly. "What?" I asked. She slid my jacket off and pulled off her shirt leaving her only in her bra. She slid one bra strap down a little and looked at me. We smiled at eachother before kissing again. She leaned backwards as I was on top of her.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own TW**

 **WARNING GUYS THIS IS THE BIGGIST M RATED CHAPTER THAT THE STORY WILL HAVE. ENOUGH PEOPLE WANTED THE SEX SEIGN TO BE WRITTEN SO I DID IT. LETS JUST GO WITH IF YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO READING THIS DONT. ITS RATED M FOR A REASON. JUST SKIP THIS CHAPTER. Never doing this again cause there's no need to.**

I woke up with Malia next to me. Her bare chest was against my side her arms around my chest and my arm around her shoulders. I admired her beauty as she slept. I moved a piece of stray hair out of her face to behind her ear.

I kissed her forehead before carefully removing my self from her making sure she stayed asleep. I slowly and silently got up and entered the bathroom turning the shower on.

I remembered the events from last night vividly and a smile came to my face as I remembered Malia's moans. I shook the thought from my head as I entered the shower letting the warm water hit me.

I had one of those cool showers where there where jets coming from every direction.

I heard the door open and the glass door opened and Malia stood there. "You left me," she complained as She entered the shower. I watched as the water trailed down her body and ran down her breast. My ten inch member growing to its full length. "You're staring," she informed me. I blushed and looked away. But her hand reached out and directed my face towards her.

I grabbed the body wash and squeezed the fool

Liquid into my hands. Malia leaned her back against me as I lathered her up. My hands circled around her breast. Malia moaned and grabbed my member.

"Uh what are you doing?" I asked her nervously. She smiled as she rapped her arms around me. Her cold skin causing me to flinch slightly. "Percy, I want you to make me warm again," she told me. "Oh I love you so much," I said. "I know," she whispered before kissing me. I pinned her to the wall as are lips moved in sync with eachother. I then thrusted my self inside of her.

Malia gasped in surprise as I let out a sigh of relief. I started at a fast pace the slapping of wet skin filled the air along with Malias moans.

"OHHH FUCK PERCY!, YES! ohhhhhhhh, make me cum, pleasseeee!, ahhhhh!"she yelled. I picked her up her legs rapping themselves around me as I continued to thrust my self into her at a fast pace. She weakly held onto me the only thing keeping her from falling was my grasp around her and her claws digging into my back.

She screamed my name at the top of he lungs as her back arched up and her juices sprayed out all onto my thighs just to be washed away by the water. I pulled out and Malia slid down to her knees pumping my cock a few times before slowly took it in her mouth.

Her tongue swirled around my member as she bobbled her head up and down. I moaned as all I felt was pleasure.

The warm water spraying against our body's her head bobbing up and down on my cock making eye contact with me the whole way,

Her tits jiggling with every movement was just to much for me to handle.

"Malia I'm going to Ahhhhh!" I moaned as I shot my loud in her mouth. Malia swallowed the cum and she sucked the tip of my cock for any extra.

She rose up and kissed my cheek placing my hands on her breast. "Percy, will you be honest with me?" She asked. "Always," I informed her. "How do you feel?" She whispered. I pulled her In tight kissing her passionately. "Whole," I informed her.

Malia broke out into a smile as she kissed me again.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- I do not own TW or SN

so ive been super busy so I Couldn't update. Also omg I knew that SPOILER Mason was going to be the beast but I hoped for Danny. Sad face. But yeah. Also you guys are going to ask Erica? But you'll under stand if you get the soul thing. It's a short chapter and I planned to put the party in. BUT I haven't had time so I wanted to give you this.

"Please tell me you three didn't have anything to do with the power of the whole county being out?" I asked Scott Stiles and Claire. "Uh well about that," Claire said her voice getting a bit higher in pitch. "I barely made it here on time," I complained. "I mean maybe it wouldn't of happened if you would of helped us," Stiles said crossing his arms. I raised an eyebrow. "I did help," I informed them. "How?" Scott asked.

"Wait, I thought you where getting your leather jacket back," Claire stated. I looked down at my gray t shirt. "I was going to," I said. "And there's a but coming," Stiles said. "But, I kinda got my soul back instead?" I offered. "WHAT!" Scott exclaimed. "Yep," I informed them. "Wait so you're back?" Stiles asked. "Yep." "Prove it," Scott ordered. I sighed. "Stiles, I hate your sarcasm, And Scott, I ship you and Kira." "It's him," Scott concluded.

"Oh thank God! Dark Percy was really annoying," Stiles exclaimed. "I thought it was kinda hot," Claire stated. "I thought you were gonna flip shit and kill us one day," Scott added on. "And Percy thought he was going to die," I concluded. The bell rang and Claire and I walked to home room.

"So can I tell you something that is bothering me from last night?" Claire asked nervously. "Besides having golden glowing eyes?" I asked. "No, it's Kira she survived an electric shock that should of burned her alive!" She informed me. "Ok so we know she's a supernatural being now, how does that bother you?"

"If she feeds on electricity and we can't shift when we are getting electrocuted what if she's not the good guy?" Claire said in a worried tone. I thought over this for a moment before pulling out my phone. "What are you doing?" Claire asked me. I rolled me eyes. "I'm calling my cousin," I informed her. "Why?" "Because I think he might know what she is."

"Oh," Claire said giving a apologetic look. I clicked on Deans contact. The phone rang six times before going to voice mail.

Hey this is Deans other, other cell phone you know what to do

I groaned in frustration as it beeped for me to leave a message. "Look I need you to call me like NOW you two know more about supernatural creatures than anyone... And I think I found another one, all I know is that it's a fox spirit that's a Japanese legend.. But that's all I know about it. So if you wouldn't mind please send me a text or have Sam call me. Please."

"Deans other other cell phone?" Claire's asked. "He has like 10," I informed her. Her eyes widened and she put her hand on her hip. "Who would need ten cell phones?" She asked confused. "Someone who has fake names, FBI badges, and is supposed to be dead," I I formed her. Claire stood unsurprised.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "So someone having ten cell phones shocks you but supposed to be dead doesn't?" I asked. "I'm a werewolf! And my alpha died as a beta and came back to life as an alpha without a soul , the supernatural doesn't shock me much anymore." I face palmed. "But ten cellphones does?" I asked. Claire smiled and hit me playfully. "Your the one asking all the questions now aren't you?" She asked before walking off.

"THATS NOT THE SAME THING!" I called back to her. "WHATEVER." She called back smirking. I rolled my eyes as I slipped my cell phone back in my pocket.

I went to follow Claire untill something caught my eye. A little glowing bug was flying towards the basement door. I watched confused as it squeezed its way under the door. "What are you going out in the day?" I murmured to my self. I walked towards the basement door. I tried to open it but I remembered they kept it locked during the school days.

"What are you doing we have to get to class!" I heard Claire call from down the hallway. I ignored her as I stared through the window of the door and watched the fire fly spin around the room before flying down the steps. Claire's heels echoed in the hallway and stopped next to me. "What are you doing?" Claire asked annoyed.

"There's a firefly," I informed her. "So what it's a big that glows, come on!" She said trying to pull me away. "It's during the day, and when was the last time you saw a firefly in beacon hills?" I asked her. "Fine break down the stupid door."

I looked at her while I kicked the door knocking it off the hinges. "Show off," she muttered. "Mkay," I said walking down the steps.

I followed the firefly as we walked around the dark basement. "I can't see a thing," Claire complained. "Use your real eyes," I ordered her. "How?" She asked. I stopped and looked at her flashing my eyes. "Focus on something... Like the hum of the A/C unit."

Claire took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them they where bright gold. "See! Not that hard is it?" I asked her. Claire's face didn't show excitement but fear instead. I followed her eyes to behind my and my eyes widened.

Standing in front of us where three ninja warriors just like the ones that attacked same and Dean. The firefly buzzed around them before attaching itself to it. "What the hell?" I exclaimed. Then they charged.

I shifted partially not wanting to show my beta the real monster I am. I extended my claws and bared my fangs. Daring them to attack. Then they absorbed into the ground and disappeared . "Are they gone?" Claire asked.

I didn't get a chance to answer as they formed around me grabbing me and shoving me up against a wall. One of them grabbed my ear and looked at me his eyes glowing of a firefly. Coldness spread over me as they looked into me as the back of my ear burned. Then a bright light appeared.

The ninja guys where gone but I collapsed to the ground not able to move freezing cold. "Perseus! Perseus get up!" The voice of the angel yelled at me. I couldn't comply as the world started to darken around me. "CHRISTOPHER!" Was the last thing I heard before the world went black.

"Percy wake up," a familiar voice called to me. I looked around as I was in a white room full of nothing. "I need you to wake up," the voice sounded again.

"Who's there!?" I called. Then out of no where Erica was standing infront of me. "Erica?" I gasped shocked. She looked gorgeous her blonde hair pulled around one shoulder, dark eyeliner, and a tight fitting dress with a jacket over it. "Percy I need you to wake up," she informed me. I reached out of her my hand brushing her cold cheek. It felt like ice.

"Erica I'm sorry I couldn't save you," I sobbed. Erica gave me a confused Look as she wrapped her arms around me. "No I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Then she kissed me.

When I opened my eyes I was sitting in My dads living room. "What's going on?" I asked as I sat up. "We have a slight problem," Isaac informed me. "What is it?" My dad patted my shoulder before speaking. "The Oni, they attacked everyone marking them with the backwards five," he informed me. "Well not everyone," Deans voice came from the back. "Wait who didn't they get?" I asked. No one spoke.

"WHO!?" I ordered. "Scott, Kira, and," Isaac started but didn't finish. "And?" I asked. My sister squeezed my hand. "Claire, they didn't get Claire, which means there coming for them," she informed me. "And what if one of hem is who they are looking for?" I asked. "I'm guessing they will kill them... So I suggest we figure out how to kill them first," Sam spoke from the back of the room.

"We'll sign me in," I said. "If he's going I'm going," Isaac informed the group. "You're not going without me," Allison said. Everyone looked at my dad. "Hell... Why not," he said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the super late update guys so I'm not going to keep you occupied win an authors note so yeah hope you like the chapter**

 **i do not own TW or SPN**

"Guys I don't think this is going to work," I complained as I stepped out from behind the SUV. "Why not?" Isaac asked amused. "I look ridiculous!" I informed them ushering towards my clothes. "Dude it's a suit," Dean said shaking his head. "AND," I said grabbing a peace of paper out of my pocket with words scribbled on it for what I should say, " I won't be able to remember all of this! Like how its been fired once, and there's like seven different story's about how it has been!"

"Son, look remember your first gun sale what did I have you do?" My dad asked me. "Sell a gun with a fake cover story," I responded remembering my first gun sale. I was Fifteen and Kate almost got me killed. "So make a cover story, even if it is fake."

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. "So are we good?" Sam asked. "Let's go over the plan one last time," My dad said and the others nodded in agreement. "Allison, Isaac, and I will go in through the back and take out the security to get to Silverfinger. Meanwhile Percy will be selling the gun, with Sam and Dean posing as his body guards."

Isaac began to speak but then stopped. "Isaac what is it?" My sister asked him. Isaac took a deep breath and spoke. "Can I be with Percy? Just in case anything goes wrong it would be goo for me to be there for extra help, and if you two have Sam and Dean you'll be able to take the security out quicker without... Roars coming everywhere."

I looked at my beta and then to my dad. "God the betas and their instinct to protect the alpha," he murmured. "I like the idea," I informed my group walking foreword and patting Isaac on the back. "Really?" Isaac asked relived . I heard Dean hold in a laugh and Allison smiled.

"But first you have to look like a body guard," I informed him turning towards Sam and Dean. "Men suit this beta!" I ordered pushing Isaac towards them.

"You think this is a good idea?" I asked my dad worriedly. "What are you nervous?" Allison teased. I shook my head no. "I'm worried about you, I won't be able to do anything if something goes wrong," I explained. My sister got this annoyed expression on her face as she took a defensive stance. "I can take care of myself," she shot back. I sighed as I put my hands on her shoulders. "I don't want you to get hurt," I said again. "Your only like ten minutes older than me you don't have to be playing big brother."

I gasped in mock hurt placing my hand on my heart causing her to smile. "Just be careful ok?" I asked her hoping for a real response this time. "Ok, I'll try not to get my self killed," she informed me. I sighed in relief as I turned to see Isaac being tossed dress shoes. "So Percy, how is it to have your soul back?" My dad asked me. "Oh it's fantastic!" I exclaimed," When I get angry now I don't have the instinct to kill anymore, it's fantastic!"

"Wait when you got mad you wanted to kill?" Allison asked. "Yo Sis have you seen my full shift? My skin turns black my fangs and claws grow longer and sharper, my voice gets all deep and scary, and that's all I know about right now." "Yeah sorry forgot about losing your whole soul thing made you a Demon wolf," Allison said looking down. I have her a small smile before turning to my dad.

"So um those Mexican hunters where in town, they tried to kill me and Claire, we knocked them out and ran," I told him. My dad eyes widened. "YOU DID WHAT!?" He exclaimed shocked. "OK WHERE GOOD!" Dean yelled.

Everyone faced Isaac who was wearing a suit like mine with sunglasses. "Ok so where's the party?" He asked. I face palmed as we walked towards the building. "Please man don't ever say that again," I pleaded. "Tough crowd," Isaac murmured.

I ignored his comment as the doors to the warehouse opened infront of us. We walked in bodyguards closing the door and walking behind us. "Gentle men I believe Mr. Katashi is expecting me," I informed them. "I'm expecting you," a bulky man with a deep voice spoke. My eyes drifted to the back of the room as I examined him walking down steps.

I watched his hands and saw claws scrapping down the railing. I turned to Isaac who nodded and handed me the brief case. I opened it and layed on the table and described it.

"What you are looking at her is a mid condition French Flintlock turnover pistol, crafted in the mid 17th century was a gift from Louie the 14th to a provident French family. It has only been fired once."

"By a duel between brothers on the grounds of the palace of Versailles," the other werewolf spoke.

"So you are Familiar with it?" I asked worried that I may have said something wrong. "Mr. Katashi knows what he wants. We'll take it." He opened a briefcase. I eyes his claws carefully. "One hundred fifty thousand."

I examined the money and turned to Isaac who nodded. I opened my bag again and pulled out a money counter. "I'm going to need to count it, just Incase," I informed them. Which in reality I was just staling for time. But you know details details.

I was halfway done with counting it when he closed the brief case. "You don't know the whole story behind this gun do you?" He spoke.

Great now do I have to fight someone in my only suit?

"Their was no duel that was a cover story, the real one involves an encounter in the woods with a viscous creature, it's bite caused one of the men to turn into something monsteras, by the family's code the brother of this man killed him with this very gun."

Yeah I'm gonna have to fight in my only suit unless I can talk my way out of this.

"Well that is way better than the version I heard, I'm going to trust you guys on money here and be on my way," I said about to pick up the money. The other man grabbed my arm stoping me. I heard Isaac growl from behind me.

"Personally, I would like to know your story," the other werewolf said throwing my arm away. My anger flared and my eyes changed from blue to red my fangs extending as I looked at him. "Trust me you just made the worst choice in your life," Isaac spoke from behind him.

The other werewolf turned to look at Isaac who also had shifted his golden eyes shining bright. "You won't be saying that when I slash your alphas throat," the man growled. I growled and kicked the other werewolf away as he slid into the other guards.

I tried to control my shift, to not fully go but with restraining my self for so long I couldn't hold it back. I heard the suit rip off me as the tight fitting clothes couldn't handle my mass in muscle gain. My skin turned black, my fangs sharpened and grew longer than before, and my claws grew straight into a point not curling.

"Trust me you don't want to know my story," I growled. The other wolf got up and shifted smiling a fang smile. Isaac gave out a growl as he joined my side. "Just like against the Twins," I spoke to him. Isaac nodded and we charged.

Isaac was tossed into guards like a bowling ball hitting pins. I threw a punch but he caught my first and threw me back.

"Where's that alpha strength?" He mocked. My anger flared again and I hopped up like a Ninja. "You want strength? I'll give it to you!" I roared as I ran foreward jumping in the air. I soared through the air towards him throwing a punch. He stumbled backwards holding his jaw. I landed wasting no time grabbing his shirt and forcing him into the wall.

I grabbed his forehead and slammed it into the wall multiple times. With one last effort I grabbed him by his throat and threw him up into the air. I watched him hit the ceiling and fall to the ground. I turned to Isaac to see him kick the last guard unconscious. I slowly unshifted and nodded at him. He nodded back and we ran off to find the others.

We busted through the doors to a main room. Dean and Sam nodded and me and Mr. Katashi sighed and looked at my dad. "Friends of yours?" He asked. "Yes actually, my brother and his beta. Do best not to make him mad," my sister informed him. "I will tell you what I know yes, but I also want to know yours," he said pointing at me.

"It's not much of a story," I told him shifting on my feet. "I know a demon wolf when I see one," he said nodding towards my hands. I glanced down at them and noticed my long black claws still extruding from my fingers. I took a deep breath and they transformed back into regular fingernails. "You first," I ordered. Mr. Katashi nodded.

I listened as I listened him explain the Oni, Kitsuné, and the most dangerous type called Void.

"So they won't hurt them as long as they aren't processed by evil an evil fox spirit?" I asked him. Mr. Katashi nodded. "Allison call Scott," I told her as I grabbed a chair and sat down in it. "Your turn Mr. Argent, I want to know what broke you to make you become a demon wolf."

"I lost my soul because of a delta Druid thingy," I explained. "Like I said the whole story Mr. Argent." My hand slightly shook as I saw flashbacks from my mind war. "At first it was just me and the delta... But then I heard voices, started having vivid flashbacks, re lived every miserable moment, every painful moment, every heartbreak, and I saw the monster I had become. That's what broke me, that's what tore me down," I told him.

"Who exactly broke you?" He asked. Allison noticed my shaking hand as the memories came back to me. "You don't have to Perce, you don't have to relive it," she informed me grabbing my hand. I shook my head. "No, I need to," I informed her.

"Who broke you?" Mr. Katashi repeated. I ran my hand through my hair and took a shaky breath. "Lydia, Lydia Martin, and Erica Reyes." The world I knew disappeared around me and the world of Delta surrounded me.

I collapsed to the ground reaching out toward the river. The burning rocks dug into my skin covering my arms in cuts. "Not so tuff that you don't have supernatural healing now are you?" A voice rang out. I looked up to see the beautiful strawberry blonde kneeling Down next to me.

"How?" I asked confused. I was dead certain that I was alone in this place. Well except for the evil me I had to keep killing. It just didn't make any sense that Lydia was sitting right here in front of me. "Oh I'm not real, well then again I guess you figured out that most of our relationship wasn't," she informed me checking out her nails. "What?" I groaned out rolling on my back.

"Once you died I ran right back to Jackson, into his house, arms, lips, and bed." My anger flared as I ninja jumped up. "I don't care. I moved on." I growled at her turning around. Facing me was Erica. "Oh really you moved on?" She asked me. "You never even made a move," she said hurt. "I gave up my life for you, I saved your life multiple times! I didn't get the chance to take it to the next level, I swear," I exclaimed.

"Liar," Erica and Lydia started chanting. I backed up from them confused out of my mind. "Liar, liar, liar, liar!" Suddenly they where right infront of me reaching in my chest. I screamed in pain as they ripped something out of me. I fell backwards into the river blacking out the last thing I saw was a coyote tilting its head at me.

"I know it doesn't make any since but that's what happened."

"No it makes perfect since, you are lucky you regained your soul when you did Mr. Argent, or the oni would of destroyed you also. But I fear more pain is in your future, pain for your soul and your body as well. Protect the ones you love the most around you or I fear they will be killed."

I rapped an arm protectively around Allison. "I will sir, and thank you."

Time skip.

"Are you ok?" I asked Claire kneeling down next to her. She nodded as she winced as she touched the backwards five behind her ear. "I almost lost control, I need help controlling it," she informed me.

"We will," Isaac assured her. He turned towards me and looked as if he was debating what to say. "Where going to have to find Malia, the full moons coming up soon and we'll she was a coyote already shifted on full moons so I doubt she knows how to control the shift." I nodded towards Isaac and helped Claire up.

"Take her home," I ordered Isaac. "And where are you going?" He asked me. I zipped up my leather jacket and headed toward the door. "Going to find Malia."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I do not own TW or SPN and the season finale was super good not as good as 3A but a close second. So this is a weird chapter but I hope you like it.

I knocked on the door of the Tate house. It took a few moments before the door opened and Mr. Tate opened the door. He had a smile on his face but faltered when he saw me. "Your the boyfriend?" He asked me. I awkwardly put my hands in my pocket and nodded. "You do remember I own a gun right?" He asked. I rubbed my right jaw in memory of been waked by his rifle. "Vividly," I informed him. He smiled at let me in.

"Malia! Percy's here!" Mr. Tate called. A familiar beautiful Carmel haired girl stumbled out of a room. Her eyes spotted me and the brightest smile crossed her face. Without knowing a smile appeared on my face to. She walked towards me and I started towards her also. We met in the middle and I swept her off her feet spinning her around. "Where have you been?" She asked me. "Been a bit busy," I informed her.

She grabbed my hand and led me to her room. "So why did you come over?" She asked me sitting on her bed. I leaned on the wall trying to choose the right words. "The full moons coming up," I informed her. She stiffened up and her head jerked up to me. "I'm going to loose control again," she said nervously her hands slightly shaking. I walked over to her kneeling down in front of her taking her hands in mine.

"I won't let you," I informed her. She looked me in the eyes her lips trembling. "I killed my family on a full moon," she informed me. "Hey, hey listen to me. I'm going to help you, I'm going to teach you," I informed her. She smiled at me and then swiftly leaned forward and kissed me.

A slow clap separated us and we looked towards the door. Standing there was a man in a suit,receding hairline, with a slightly untrimmed beard. "How very... Romantic," he said in a disgusted voice. I stood up protectively in front of Malia. "Who the hell are you?" I growled. "Precisely I'm the king of hell." I raised an eyebrow confused. "Lucifer?" I asked. "No dim wit, he's in his cage, and in his absence I took over," he said smirking. Suddenly I remembered about what Sam and Dean had told me.

"What do you want Crowley?" I growled. "You know this nut job?" Malia asked me. "No, but he's going to become quite familiar with me. You see your soul returned to you without permission, and I'm here to take it back." I smirked and my eyes turned red. "Try to take it," I ordered. Crowley extended his arm towards my chest. I expected pain but none came. "Impossible," he murmured.

"Having trouble there?" I asked him. "Oh well I always have a back up plan," he said smirking. All of a sudden figures crashed through windows and grabbed Malia. "Percy!" She cried.

They grabbed her and threw her out the window soon to follow. "MALIA!" I cried running after her. I jumped out the window landing on all fours completely shifting. I looked up towards the men who had Malia on her knees a knife to her neck. Their eyes where straight black. "LET HER GO!" I screamed. "We will if you cooperate," Crowley spoke from behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked him slowly unshifted. "Come with me and I'll let her go," he said smirking. "Why would I go with you? Your the bad guy?" I asked. "Because I'll be able to tell you who is possessed by Void." I looked back at Malia who had tears flowing down her face. "Percy don't," she cried. I looked back towards Crowley.

"Let her go first," I growled. He nodded towards his goons and they threw her to the ground. "So are you coming?" He asked. I took a deep breath before nodding. He grabbed my shoulder and we flew away from our current location. I stumbled out into a warehouse hitting a wall.

"What do you want now?" I asked trying to stop my vision from spinning. A smile spread across his face. "I'll tell you who void is possessing once you pass the trials," he informed me. "What trials?" I asked. "You have to see different aspects of your life if you haven't turned. If the hale house hadn't been burned down."

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked. "Because once you pass the trial by trial you'll get closer to the answer. But fair warning you may not survive." I took a deep breath and faced the demon. "Try me," I growled. A smirk spread across his face as he placed to fingers on my forehead. Then the world went dark around me.

I was standing in the middle of the woods Scott, Derek, Laura, Peter, and Cora by my side. A pistol laying firmly in my right hand. Across from me was Gerald, my dad, mom, Kate, Allison, and countless other hunters. "You choose them over us?" Kate asked amazed. I glared at Kate and took a step forward. "I would always choose them over a family of murderers.," I informed her. "Wrong answer," Kate said smirking. She raised her gun towards me and I did the same. Without hesitation I pulled the trigger and saw the bullet fly into her head knocking her over.

"NOO!" My dad yelled in grief. The other hunters yelled a battle cry and charged forward.

The vision shifted and I was laying on the ground tied up in a cellar . "You may not be a parent Perseus but you are your sisters guardian aren't you?" Jessica asked me. I thrashed trying to break free of the ropes. "If you lay one hand on her I swear I'm going to kill you!" I yelled.

Jessica smiled at me and it shifted once more.

I was had Lydia pinned to the wall passionately making out. I stared at amazement at what I saw. If I hadn't been bitten I wouldn't of lost Lydia.

The scene shifted again and I was fighting the ONI. Three of them where stalking up on me and I pulled out my knife in defense. I lunged at one ducking under the blade and digging the knife deep into it. No sooner than that was on of the swords slicing my arm off.

The scene shifted again and I was falling down in a dark hallway clutching my arm. "It's a shame isn't it, you where such a good hunter, but one argent is going to die tonight, so let it be you," A voice that sounded super familiar. I turned to look and I saw Stiles walking in Pale and darkish red under his eyes. "What the hell?" I exclaimed. Before I could do anything Void Stiles had his arms around my neck and snapped it.

"AHHHHH!" I roared waking up. I gasped for breath and I looked up into the sky. I looked around and noticed I was in the middle of the woods. I was still breathing heavily swear rolling down my face. "PERCY!?" Claire's voice rang out. "Claire?" I croaked out as I dragged my self to a tree and pulled my self up into a sitting position.

Claire popped up over the hill her eyes wide. "Where the hell have you been?!" She asked me amazed. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You've been gone for a while Percy, and you've missed a lot," she informed me. "Yeah your boyfriend is being possessed by void," I informed her. "How did you know that?" Claire asked.

"Because, I had this stupid vision thing into the future and I saw who it was," I informed her. "Story can wait later, we have to get to the hospital," she informed me. "What why?" I asked confused. She helped me up before answering. "Check your phone."

I pulled my phone out and noticed I had a million text but the last one made me go on a dead sprint. "Something happened to Isaac.


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys I need to take a break from this story. I will not abandon it I swear because I truly enjoy writing it. But it's come to the point where it's boring and not enjoyable at the moment. So I'm asking you guys what story do you think I should do next because I have no idea. These are story ideas I thought of but I can only do one and I can't decide. So I'd think I'd take you guys advice. The first one is Percy Jackson and supernatural and the second is Percy Jackson and arrow. Crossovers are just really fun to make because you can do so much more with it. So plz tell me what you think.**

Sam and Dean where having a pretty normal day. Even though running away from a half bull half man guy was a first for them it was still pretty normal. But then a boy in an orange shirt and bronze sword comes and saves their life there lives change forever. They wonder how a young boy could be so broken how he could be so scarred.

The league of assassins have learned of a new threat. Ras al gul takes his legend to destroy everyone last one of them. But he didn't think his daughter would beg for him not to kill one, he didn't think this one boy would one day hunt him down for revenge. Because after all what harm is boy beaten and bloody to a pulp with no knowledge of who you are?

(Percy point of view now)

A seemingly peacefully day at camp Olympus. Roman and Greek demigods stood side by side as friends and family. Eight years have passed since the Giant war 2.0 and things have been great. Annabeth was designing things, and I was training younger demigods. But when men in black suits come and destroy everything I care about everything I needed to survive They let me live. The last of my race of demigods. But when a government group named Argus offers me a chance at redemption I know what I must do even if it cost me my life.


	23. Chapter 23

hey guys the story is out, it is the Percy Jackson and arrow crosser so if you are interested go check it out.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys it's me, so I want to let you guys know something. I'm re writing the Teen Hunter series! But I'm not doing it on Fanfiction. I'm doing it on Wattpad. It's basically this website but better. (No offense to this site) but I want you guys who loved this story still be apart of it. It's going to be way better, I promise! I should have the first one ready to go by the end of the month. I'm going to write the first five chapters and make them really strong so I can get a strong start out on them.

In the meantime, I'm starting out with another story on Wattpad which is a Flash/Teen wolf crossover. The first chapter is out so it would mean a lot to me if you checked it out, but I'm just asking not ordering. Now you guys may be asking- what about Teen hunter battle lines? I will finish it I swear. But I will be less active on the account.

So look me up on Wattpad at Trident_Hero or my story- Running With The Wolves. (Add the tag - Flash and it will pop up) Thank you guys for your support and everything.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own TW or SpN so yeah here comes the final stretch for this story. Check out my Wattpad account - Trident_Hero so tell me if you like this chapter peace**

I barged through the hospital doors and ran to the front desk. "What room is Isaac Lahey in!?" I asked urgently. The lady at the front desk looked up and me confused. "Only family is allowed to see him," she informed me. My anger overtook my panic. "What room!" I ordered again. "Sir, I made my self clear only family." I clenched onto the desk trying not to rip it off.

"He doesn't have any family, they are all dead, I took him in, he lives in my apartment, I gave him his first car, and I'm paying for his medical bill right now! SO WHAT ROOM!" I exclaimed. Her eyes widened and she stuttered out 302 and handed me a keycard. I ran from the lobby and to the stairs wolf running them up. When I reached the third level I burst through the door and scrambled to find room 302. I found it and outside sleeping was my sister.

I kneeled down infront of her and nudged her. She gasped as she woke up. "Percy?" She asked. "Have you been here all night?" I asked concerned. She nodded sitting up. "They won't let me see him because I'm not family," she informed me distraught. A smile crossed my face as I stood up and offered her my hand. "Well I have a keycard," I told her smirking. Allison's eyes widened as she took my hand and allowed me to guide her to the room. I opened the door and winced at the sight that laid before me.

Isaac my beta laid in a bed most of his body tilted away from the burns. "This is my fault," I said my hand shaking. "No, Percy it's not, there's not way you could of know," my sister assured me. I nodded at her but I still felt like I should of been able to stop it. A betas first instinct is to protect their alpha. The alpha should be able to protect their betas just as well. What kind of alpha am I... Am I becoming Derek?

I shrugged the thought off as I carefully placed my hand on an unburned section of his arm. The pain he felt burned into my palm and I winced my hand pulling away. "Is he in pain?" Allison asked conceded. I nodded as she placed her hand over her mouth. I took a deep breath as I placed my palm back on his arm and took a few breath. I allowed the pain to seep into me letting me take his pain. I grimaced in pain as my veins on my hand turned black and watched it as it ran up my forearm and into my shoulder, neck, and I'm guessing cheek. "Ahg," I groaned as I pulled my hand away. Sweat fell down my face as I saw Isaac breath a sigh of relief and his heart rate even out a bit on the scanner.

"It won't heal him but it will help with the pain," I informed my sister. She nodded and I rapped a comforting arm around her. "Come on, let's go to school," I ordered as we walked out of the room.

Time skip.

"No sign of him?" I asked Sam over the phone.

"Dude, we have been looking all over the place, even your beta his I don't know almost girlfriend can't get a lock on his scent man," he told me sadly.

"Just let me know if you find anything, ok?"

"We will, but what do you want us to do if you find him?"

"Depends on which Stiles you find, Void or Sarcasm," I said more to myself.

"So what do we do if it's void?" Sam asked.

I took a deep breath trying to weigh the options. Scott would hate me if I killed his bestfriend, but I would hate him for not doing anything about his friend if he killed my cousins.

"Look if it's a spirit can't you summon it out of him?" I asked. "Maybe, but Percy I'm not sure if it is the same thing as a demon, we have never delt with a crazy fox spirit!" Sam informed me. I took a deep breath and ran my hand though my hair. "If it doesn't work, do what it takes so he doesn't kill you."

With that I hung up.

"Hey Perce," a Familiar voice belonging from a certain strawberry blonde said from behind me. I turned around and faced Lydia. "Yeah Lyd?" I asked. "I need your help, well I don't, but I would feel way more safe with you there," she rambled. I raised an eyebrow confused. "Use your words," I ordered. Lydia rolled her eyes at me before she spoke.

"Peter, who you know bit me and made me bring him back to life, dump you, and basically go crazy wants to meet with me." Ah I see the problem. "Why?" I asked. "He wants to help me with my... Hearing problem," Lydia said. "Your hearing?" I asked confused. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably. "You know the banshee thing." My eyes widened and I couldn't believe what she was saying. "Peter, you want to go to the guy that bit you and talk? You know the one that almost let you bleed out on the lacrosse field? That Peter?" I asked her.

"Yeesssssss?" She asked as if it was a question. I debated it In my head. She goes alone, Peter most likely hurts her, she goes with me I can hurt Peter. "Ok, but on one condition," I informed her. "What condition?" She asked. "We take my car," I said smiling as I rapped my arm around her shoulder and walked out of the building.

We got in my car and drove off. It was a mainly silent drive as their was a lot of tension between us. "Mind if I turn on the radio?" Lydia asked. "Not at all," I said keeping my eyes on the road. I heard her click a few buttons and then a song popped up.

I'm not over - Carolina Liar. (If you have been noticing the hints I have been dropping this won't be a shock but if it is a shock tell me. It's not coming just yet but it will)

What a waste of time, the thought crossed my mind

But I never missed a beat

Can't explain the who or what I was

Trying to believe

What would you do?

What would you do?

Do you know?

I once had a grip on everything

It feels better to let go

Memories swirled back to me as I remember led how angry I was when Lydia dumped me and how angry I was when I saw her with Aiden.

I'm not over

I'm not over you just yet

Cannot hide it

You're not that easy to forget

I'm not over

I knew she was trying to hold in her emotions as well because I knew she still had feeling for me as well.

Never took the chance, could've jump the fence

I was scared of my own two feet

Couldn't cross the line, it was black and white

No contrast to be seen

What would you do?

What would you do?

Do you know?

Was it all a joke, never had control

I'm not better on my own

I struggled to keep my eyes on the road as I felt her eyes burning into me.

I'm not over

I'm not over you just yet

Cannot hide it

You're not that easy to forget

I'm not over

I reached over and shut the radio off and turned into the Lofts parking lot. "Come on let's go," i said hoping out of the car. We walked up to the building and to the loft door.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked her. "I wasn't able to help find stiles because I led them into a basement, we need to do this," she told me. I took a deep breath before opening the loft door. I saw Peter turn around from the loft desk and a smile spread across his face. "The demon wolf and the banshee, please come in."

Lydia walked in and I closed the loft door and walked behind her. He explained in his own creepy way about how he wanted to help Lydia help him by helping her. "But you go," he said pointing at me. "The last time she was alone with you, she almost bleed out on the lacrosse field," I growled. "You should of been their to stop me," he said cockily.

"I was captured by my crazy killer aunt. And if I was I would of ripped your throat out," I growled. "You would of tried," he corrected. "I can try now?" I asked extending my long black claws. Peter eyed my claws carefully. "Fine you can stay," he said. I heard Lydia give a sigh of relief and a small triumphant smile spread over my face.

He went on to explain that he wanted a memory that Thalia took from him.

Thirty minutes with Silence and Lydia walking around with her eyes closed with Derek's moms fingernails in her hand went by very slowly. Peter lost his patience.

"Come on Lydia!" He growled walking forward. I eyed him carefully.

"I'm trying!" Lydia informed him her eyes closed.

"TRY HARDER!" Peter growled as he started to march forward.

In an instance I pulled my knife from my waist and it was at his neck. "A weapon from auntie Kate?" He asked me in a taunting voice.

I smirked at him as I pressed it harder to his neck drawling some blood. "Actually it's from my cousin," I informed him. I then pulled out a pistol from around my waist. I placed it on his temple. "This is from Kate though, shoots arrows instead of bullets," I said smiling.

He eyed the weapons carefully. "Those weapons didn't help her when I was ripping out her throat," he growled extending his claws. My anger flared and I dropped my weapons and grabbed him by the throat extending my claws. "I've had a really crappy day and I won't mind taking it out on you,"'I growled. "STOP IT!" Lydia yelled. My reflexes told me to lean my head backwards and I did.

I watched five claws fly by face and embed them selfs in the beam. I raised an eyebrow at Lydia and saw her with a confused expression on her face. She was walking forward and I dropped Peter.

"Do you here something Lyds?" I asked. She didn't respond as she walked towards the claws. "Lydia what is it?" Peter asked.

"You're not just an uncle," she informed him. My eyes widened.

Peter is a father?! First off who would want to get with a crazy guy, and secondly PETERS A FATHER!? I really can't wrap my head around it.

While I was still trying to wrap my hand around it Peter was stalking up on Lydia. "I told you I don't know if it's a boy or a girl, what its name is, or if it's a mutated wolf baby!" She informed him.

"You're lying!" Peter growled. He almost had her pinned to a wall. I flicked up my pistol with my foot caught it and aimed for Peter. I aimed and shot at his spine three times. When Peter fell backwards I knew I had succeeded.

I picked my knife up and walked over to Lydia grabbing her hand. "Now where going by Peter."

While walking to my car we heard Peter scream. "LYDIAAAAAAA!"

"Lydia I know you lied," I informed her. She pursed her lips as she got in my car. As we where driving away she told me.

"Percy... He has a daughter," he informed me. I raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to go on. "Percy... It's Malia."

I slammed on the breaks and pulled over. "Pppeter is her dad?!" I exclaimed. She nodded assuring me. "OH COME ON WORLD!" I yelled as I hit my head on my steering wheel causing a long honk.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys wanted to let you know Teen Hunter is up and running on Wattpad. My profile is Trident_Hero. Or just search it and it should be one of the first stories to pop up. So I go check it out and I hope you guys like It. Also a the next chapter is coming out for this Story Tomo I'm halfway down with the chapter.

Also it may take an unexpected twist that I hope you don't mind but I've been debating if I should do it for a while and I've decided to do it. So check out the story and be ready for an update tomo. If you have any questions PM me.

Peace!


	27. Chapter 27

This is Echo hours episode but it will lead into the two shows actually coming to one after this. So yeah kinda of a filler but because of that I made it all Percy and Malia basically. Hope you enjoy.

I sat on my couch in my apartment feeling numb and staring blankly at a wall. The only thought running through my head was that Peter had ended up being right. He always thought someone in his family had to be my soul mate.

Peter Hale was Malias father. Peter who killed a lot of people, bit me! and now even is going to end up being my girlfriends father. We never really had said the words to eachother but I knew and she knew we where meant to be. We where drawn to eachother. Hell my heart ached when she wasn't around. Which bothered me.

What if one of us died? What if one of us was captured. Would we kill for eachother? Or would we be to heartbroken to do anything.

I was jolted from my thoughts as I heard a knock on my door. I made my way to the door and opened it.

Scott was standing there looking super depressed. "Scott? Are you ok?" I asked him concerned. "Stiles is in Eichen House," he told me. "I know," I informed him.

He raised an eyebrow confused. Before he could as I told him. "Claire got in from help from Dean so she could watch him," I informed him. Scott seemed to relax a bit until we both heard a growl behind us. Both of are eyes turned red and we saw a big black scary dog. That looked as if he wanted to eat us.

"What the hell is that!?" Scott exclaimed. "I don't know," I confessed. Suddenly my phone started ringing I answered quickly my eyes still on the beast.

"Hello?"

"PERCY WHERE ARE YOU!" Sam exclaimed worriedly over the phone.

"My house."

"Stay there were coming," he informed me.

"Why?"

"Crowley sent a hellhound on you!"

"Sam... The hellhounds here."

"In that case, run get to the Tate crash site we will meet you there!"

The line went dead and I stuffed my phone in my pocket.

"What are we going to do?" Scott asked worriedly. "Out run it," I informed him using my super speed to run forward. Scott was dead on my heals as we jumped over the hound. We landed away from it and next to the stairs. I grabbed Scotts shirt and guided him down the stairs the hellhound dead on are heels.

We bolted through the exit still running full sprint. "The Tate crash is seven miles from here!" He exclaimed. "Just keep running!" I ordered.

We bolted through the streets dodging cars and busses hoping the hell hound didn't. I heard a screech of a car and the impact of a body. I turned around and cried out in anger seeing Scott laying on the ground unconscious. I sprinted back to him and grabbed his arm pulling him up.

A second later I felt a slash at my ankle. I cried out in pain as I kicked randomly hitting an invisible animal. I flashed my eyes to see it a few feet away. "This is not how I imagined my day going," I mumbled to my self as ran forward. I heard it right behind me and it was gaining.

A groan from Scott relived me. "CAN YOU RUN?" I asked him. "I guess yeah," he informed me. We stopped and I let him down as we both sprinted away. Infront Of us where the woods. I didn't know whether to be happy or more worried.

We weaved through trees and dodged branches as we made our way through the woods.

I spotted the wreckage above me and I almost stopped running. Malia was there putting flowers at the grave it would seem.

She turned around to see Scott and I sprinting towards her. Suddenly Sam and Dean pulled up wearing glasses for some reason. Sam jumped out of a car and yelled for us to duck. Scott and I fell to the ground on our backs sliding on the ground. Two gun shots rang out and black blood hit me. But not an invisible dog.

I rolled over and used my wolf vision to see it running at Malia. "NO!" I screamed jumping up. I extended my claws unknowingly and ran forwards. Malia who couldn't see cried out in pain when her ankle was bit. She fell to the ground clutching it when I saw the hound slice her side. "AHHH!" She cried out in Pain this time falling backwards. The hell hound was about to pounce.

I felt my self loose control as I dived forward. I grabbed the hell hound and we rolled around the ground. I jumped up on my two feet crouching. The hell hound growled at me and dug into the ground.

A thought stuck me. Demons are in hell, Demon Wolf is related to hounds, and I'm an alpha. A smirk came across my face as I stood up. Then I roared.

Leaves fell off Trees the ground shook and the hellhound whined. "Tell Crowley if he wants me to come and get me," I growled at it. Then I realized my mistake. Crowley was his master which means he wouldn't disobey. It lunged at me and I jumped forward. My claws embedded it self in its stomach. I lost balance by slipping on a rock and tell with the hound trying to eat my face. I yelled out in anger and ripped the hounds chest open.

Black blood poured all over my favorite shirt. So much for fighting Deucalion shirtless then, it only lasted another month. I threw the hellhound away and Sam and Dean looked worriedly at me. "What?" I asked them. They didn't answer and my eyes flew over to Malia.

I ripped my bloody shirt off and ran to her. She was wincing and had tear trimmed eyes. Scott was by her taking away pain. "Percy," she cried. I kneeled down next to her and grabbed her hand. "It hurts," she informed me. "This is going to hurt worse," I informed her.

"What is?" She asked grimacing. "I have to trigger the healing process," I informed her. I then grabbed her arm after hesitating for a second I broke it. She cried out in pain and memories flooded my brain.

"What are you doing?" I asked Derek as Erica was shaking on the floor. "I have to trigger he heeling process.

I watched as he broke her arms and hen dug his claws causing her to scream and rash out in pain.

I was jolted back to reality by Malia leaning up and kissing me. Suddenly nothing mattered to me except her. The only thing that mattered was that her lips where connected to mine. We separated and when I looked back down her side was healing. But she was unconscious. I picked her up and started walking away.

"Tell the others I'm pre occupied at the moment if They need anything," I told Scott. Sam and Dean looked like they wanted to tell me something but didn't.

I was sitting uncomfortably in a desk chair as Malia was asleep on the bed. She slowly woke up but when she did she shot up. She seemed scared but when here eyes met mine she calmed down.

"Sorry, when I wake up I kinda still think I'm a coyote," she informed me. "You don't need to apologize," I informed her. She smiled her beautiful smile. "Come here," she ordered patting to the spot next to her.

I rose up and sat down. "Why don't you have a shirt?" She asked me wiggling her eyebrows. "Got a lot, of blood on it, like I mean like a bucket of blood seemed to fall on my shirt.

"Eh, I've only had rabbit blood all over me before," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her as she groaned and put her head in her hands. "Hey it's ok," I informed her bringing her closer to me.

"Nothing feels normal," she informed me. "What about me?" I asked. She looked up at me and rapped her arms around my neck. "Your the only normal thing I have she informed me before kissing me.

The one kiss turned into eachother hungrily kissing eachother for more. Malias torn up sweater was quickly off and my jeans went next.

She pushed me down and laid on top of me kissing me once again. It was like we where drugs to eachother. We needed more because we where addicted.

My hands trailed down her body as I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off. I gripped on to her ass as we continued to passionately make out. Then I flipped us causing her to let out a flirtatious gasp.

I trailed kisses down her from her neck to her breast. I then returned to her lips as her hands trailed my body. Suddenly she ripped my boxers off tearing them In half. "Great now all I have is jeans," I complained. "Oops," Malia said innocently. I smiled as I extend one claw and cut her braw straps and her thong in half and threw it away.

Sex Scene don't read unless you want.

"Cheater your supposed to work for that," she complained. "Oops," I said innocently mocking her. I then returned to trailing kissing down her body. From her neck to breast down to her pussy. "Stop teasing," she growled. I smirked as I trailed the kisses back up and down her body two more times. When I was back at her neck she decided she was going to take over.

She flipped us and we started making out as one of her hands stroked my member and the other ran up and down my muscular chest. Without a word we separated and she rose. She slowly took in my member groaning in satisfaction as it entered inside of her.

She let out a moan as she started to ride me and I felt pure bliss. My hands grabbed onto her breast as she repeatedly bounced up and down on my cock.

Her tits where bouncing up and down with her rhythm and I grabbed onto them. Her pace was slow and pleasurable causing groans of pleasure to escape from my lips.

I started to meet her rhythm and thrusting up. U was then speeding up and the slapping of the skin filled the room with Malia screaming my name.

She fell over on me as I continued at the same speed. "OHHHH YES FUCK ME PERCY!" She screamed her nails scraping at chest. Using my wolf strength I flipped us over where her back was on the bed and I was standing.

I grabbed onto her hips to guide me in thrusting into her. Malia gripped onto her bed in pleasure moaning loudly. Her back arched up and she let out a loud high pitched moan hitting her organs I pulled out and her as her juices sprayed across my groan. She was breathing tiredly when I slammed back in her again at a fast pace causing her to again grip onto her bed.

I grabbed onto her tits as I quickened my speed causing her to be filled with pleasure and screaming in pleasure.

I felt pure bliss as I felt my orgasm coming. "Malia, I'm going to," I grunted as I pulled out. She was quickly on her knees as she grabbed my cock and furiously started pumping at a fast speed. "Malia ohhhh," I grunted as I let loose. She had aimed it for her breast and I covered them in my cum.

"That was," I painted. Malia rose up finishing for me. "The best sex ever?" She asked. I nodded as I kissed her passionately.

(End of the scene)

I slid on my jeans as she returned from the bathroom with only one of my shirts that I gave to her. "Percy will you stay the night, please," she asked.

"What will your dad think?" I asked. "He won't be back from work till late tonight,"'she informed me. I checked the time on her clock and noticed it was 10:30 pm.

"Sure I'll stay the night," I informed her. She smiled as she led me to her bed. I laid down first and her body seemed to mold with mine as I wrapped my arm around her.

I was dozing off when I heard Malia whisper as if she was already alseep.

"I love you Percy."

I smiled as I brought her closer to me.

"I love you to Malia," I whispered into her ear.

I couldn't see her but I knew a smile was spreading over her face.

Disclaimer- I don't own TW or SPN


	28. News report

Hey guys update coming soon I swear. I've literally been super busy with school sports and getting the other story's up that I haven't had time to finish this story. I'm not abandoning it because I enjoy it.

But also for the people who have been keeping up with my Wattpad version of Teen Hunter (which is already hella different) it's going down a whole different path. All I'm going to say is

The white wolf is going to be badass!

Also for anyone that likes zombie apocalypse story's I have started writing one on their as well. It's called When The Dead Live it's kinda of a walking dead fanfiction but with a whole new group of survivors that meet up with the other around season 4.

Now here is the big news. I am starting a Teen Wolf/ Captain America X series. It's going to start on winter solider and then to the second avengers movie and when I'm done with that it hopefully civil war will be out on DVD/blue ray. Now why is this big news? Because i will also be updating that on here! So hopefully that's exciting. But I'll be updating on Wattpad first cause that is where I write all my content and then I'll bring it over to fanfic.

So I'm going to try to get the next chapter uploaded this month. Literally 75% chance there will be on Monday. So piece out and I hope this A/N was helpful.


	29. Chapter 29 YES ITS A CHAPTER! :)

"Ok who's this?" I asked walking into Sam and Deans hotel room.

"I'm Kevin... Who is this?" He asked my cousins.

"Kevin this is, Percy, he's a hunter... And a werewolf," Sam informed him.

"Not for much longer," Kevin informed the group.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You did the first trial, and if you haven't done the spell yet it's fine sure yeah, but if you do all of the steps, and you're remotely supernatural it either A kills you or B cures you or C it does nothing but make you weak for about a month."

My eyes where wide and my head was swirling.

"Ok hold the fuck up! What trials?" I exclaimed. Kevin cocked his head back at my cousins. "You didn't tell him, well that's fantastic," Kevin mumbled.

I placed my hands on my hips and glared at my cousins.

"Please I would like to know."

"Well, we found this demon tablet, and there are 3 trials you have to do to close the gates of hell," Dean informed me.

"Like Close the gates and they never come back?" I asked. Sam and Dean nodded.

"No more Crowley?" I asked. "Yup!" Kevin exclaimed happily.

"What's the spell?" I asked. "Perce you don't have to do it," Dean tried to explain. "You're telling me there is a chance for me to be normal, for me to not be hunted by hunters, for me to be able to walk away from all of this!"

"OR IT KILLS YOU!" Sam exclaimed, "WE CANT LOOSE ANYONE ELSE OK? YOUR FAMILY OR OURS, TO MANY PEOPLE DIE!"

"Sam, it's not a question, and there's a chance I does nothing, so what's the goddamn spell!" I asked.

Dean handed me a peace of paper. "Say these words and prepare for it to hurt like hell.

Time skip.

"Jesus Christ," I groaned from the couch as Dean handed me a bag of ice. "Told you," Sam mumbled.

"Look, you said the second one was to find an innocent soul trapped in hell, so let's go there," I informed them.

"You sure you look like shit," Kevin remarked. "I heal quick," I informed him.

"Perseus," a deep voice called to me. I looked up to see Cas.

"Cas?" I asked. Cas walked over to me and sat me up.

"Your mothers soul, was captured by Crowley's claiming since she died a monster and well killed herself she didn't deserve heaven."

My eyes widened and tears threatened to spill.

"Oh I know that look he's about to do something stupid," Dean complained.

I rose from the couch.

"I'm getting my mother back."

A/N

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORTER BUT MORE CONSTANT. OFCOURSE LONGER THAN THIS ONE BUT THIS IS SETTING UP THE REST OF THE BOOK. MY TEEN WOLF/CAPTAIN AMERICA STORY IS COMING OUT FRIDAY ON FANFIC. SEE IT FIRST ON WATTPAD! PEICE OUT GUYS.


	30. Chapter 30

**Guys Im done with this story for one reason and one reason only. I have decided to put the updated current Teen Hunter on here. ITs already published and is going by yhe name Teen Hunter.  
**

 **Just find it on my stories trust me it will be 10 times if not more better than the original. And hell you guys are the reason this story came about so i decided you guys should have the better version of Teen Hunter.**

 **GO CHECK IT OUT**


End file.
